


The Ian to Mickey's Cal

by camnoelgallavich, GallavichGeek13



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Cocky Ian Gallagher, First Time, Geeky Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Model Ian Gallagher, Shy Mickey Milkovich, Top Ian Gallgher, Violence, Virgin Mickey Milkovich, homophobic violence, jedi fallen order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camnoelgallavich/pseuds/camnoelgallavich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallavichGeek13/pseuds/GallavichGeek13
Summary: Mickey is just an ex-South Side thug who found solitude in the world of gaming. This is what happens when he meets Ian, the real-life fantasy of his favorite video game character, Cal Kestis.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 54
Kudos: 283





	The Ian to Mickey's Cal

**Author's Note:**

> I had this random idea that our GC told me I must turn into a fic. With the wonderful help of camnoelgallavich, we were able to create this story that ended up being more than we originally intended it to be, but we love it.

Mickey sits back on his couch, his living room dark besides the illumination from his TV screen. Beer bottles line the coffee table, along with chinese food containers, and some half eaten bags of chips. It’s well past midnight and even though Mickey is aware that he has to open the store tomorrow, he can’t seem to turn off the game. 

He knows he needs to get some sleep, but he can’t pull his eyes away from Cal Kestis on his screen. The character’s body is cold and curled in on himself. Mickey is mesmerized. It doesn’t matter how many times he has clocked this game, going on at least five times now, he still gets goosebumps when he hears Cal’s voice break.

_"It’s over. I failed.”_

Mickey doesn’t even realise that his mouth is moving along, saying the words with Cal. He watches as Cal shows BD-1 the shattered crystals, hearing the droid respond. 

_“Yeah, you’re right. There is still a chance.”_

“Let’s go make you a lightsaber, Cal.” Mickey mumbles to himself in the darkness.

Mickey always gets excited at this part, he leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees with his controller in hand, ready to select his new Kyber crystal colour. Mickey decides to pick purple this time around. Each time he starts the game again, he makes sure to go with a different colour and design for Cal’s outfit, lightsaber and the Stinger Mantis.

He watches as Cal activates his double-bladed lightsaber and stands there, dripping with confidence and determination to continue his mission. 

“Fuck, that’s hot” Mickey mumbles.

He decides to stop the game there, otherwise he may never turn it off. It’s not like he hasn’t gone to work after pulling an all night gaming session, but that’s when a game is new. He doesn’t think his boss will appreciate hearing how he spent all night playing with Cal Kestis for the hundredth time. Man, would he love to play with Cal though. To have Cal bend him over the table in the Holotable room of the ship, or Maybe use the force to lift him against a wall while he fucks him so hard he can’t catch his breath. 

He switches everything off, checks the locks on his apartment door and goes to the bathroom before heading to bed. He lays down and scrolls on his phone, checking gaming websites to see if there is any news about a sequel to Jedi Fallen Order. He knows from work that the sales have been the highest for any Star Wars game and the way it ended definitely left it open for a follow up. He can feel his eyes get heavy when an alert comes through on his email. 

**[A03] JediCal posted chapter 10 of Slave to You.**

Mickey couldn’t click the email quick enough. He reads the summary.

_Cal can no longer fight his feelings. Falling in love with a slave is dangerous, especially one who is helping the darkside. Cal risks it all for one night with Erik._

Mickey decides sleep is overrated. He has been waiting 10 chapters for Cal and Erik to finally get together. The build up has been killing him with the sexual tension and flirting. He notices the tags have been updated.

_Anal Sex, Top Cal Kestis, Anal fingering._

Mickey sits up against his headboard and starts to read. He can’t help but imagine himself while he reads how Cal takes Erik. The character is almost described to sound just like him, so it’s only fair that Mickey’s imagination puts himself into the story, especially since it is a Cal Kestis/Original Male fanfic. The chapter is hot. Mickey can feel himself getting hard as he reads every single detail. Holding his phone in his left hand to read, he takes his right hand and slides it into his boxers. He palms himself, just enough to relieve the pressure as he avidly reads. When Cal spits on his hand, rubbing it on his hard dick as lubricant, Mickey shudders. He starts to pump himself, matching his hand movements with each thrust he’s reading Cal give. When Cal moans, Mickey moans. He can feel himself getting close to the edge so Mickey teases his slit, rubbing his thumb through the precum, pushing him along quicker than he intended. 

_“I’m going to fill you up and make you mine.”_

Mickey reads the words that escape from Cal’s mouth and the fantasy of them being said to him makes him explode all over his hand. He curls into himself from the sheer force of ecstasy. A shiver runs through his body as he calms down - the euphoria of his release relaxing his body. He finishes reading to the end of the chapter, hand still covered in his cum but too tired to move just yet. 

He leaves a comment to the writer when he is finished. His account name “OwnedByCalKestis” with his icon picture being a fanart photo of Cal sitting topless on his cot in the Stringer Mantis. 

Using the wipes he keeps by his bed, too tired to actually walk to the bathroom to clean up, he wipes his hand and chest, throwing them in the trash can and changing his boxers. Rolling onto his stomach, he wraps his arms around his pillow to pull it towards his chest. It doesn’t take long for him to drift off to sleep, dreaming of the day he can meet his own jedi to fuck him into a sleep coma. 

*

“Mickey! You’re like a zombie today.” His manager groans the next morning as he squeezes behind Mickey with a box full of a game to restock. 

“Sorry, Jack. Late night.”

Mickey’s manager rolls his eyes. He doesn’t even have to ask what kept Mickey up so late because ever since Jedi Fallen Order was released three months ago, it seems to be the only thing that consumes his assistant manager's mind.

*

The day Mickey turned 18 was the day he was set free. Not just because he was now legally an adult, but it was also the day Terry was sentenced to life in prison. Mickey knew this was his new start in life. A way to be free: to go legit, get a job, an apartment, hell, even have a person to share it all with. 

_He was walking around the mall, shoplifting some new clothes so he could look decent enough for when he started applying for jobs, when he saw the sign in the window: ‘Part-time employee for night shifts and weekends wanted. No experience required, just a love for gaming.’_

_Mickey loved gaming. Years before, his brother Iggy had stoled a PS4 from a chick he was fucking and Mickey’s addiction to the gaming world started from there. He could never afford games, but when he was able to get his hands on some, he’d spend hours playing till he had completed the game at least 4 times._

_He walked inside after reading the sign. Jack was at the counter and at first was taken back by Mickey’s ripped skinny jeans and flannel shirt with frayed sleeves, indicating they had been ripped off._

_Wary that the guy in front of him may be walking in to rob him, Jack was cautious he spoke. “Can I help you?”_

_"Ah, yeah. I saw you were hiring.” Mickey stated simply._

"You _want to apply for the job?” Jack sounded surprised._

_Mickey knew if he reacted to this guy's phrasing, he could kiss the job goodbye. Condescension always rubbed him the wrong way, but he’d have to get over that eventually._

_“Yeah. I don’t have any experience, but I know a thing or two about gaming and consoles.”_

_Jack looked Mickey up and down._

_“What year did the playstation four get released?” He quizzes Mickey._

_“November 2013”_

_“Best selling game this year?” Jack arched a brow and tried not to show how impressed he was by the immediate answer._

_“Fifa 17. Though I’m more of a GTA fan myself. Then again, the graphics in Uncharted blew me away.”_

_It was the most Mickey had said to someone about gaming, ever. He always acted like it was just a thing to kill time while getting high with his brothers._

_Jack noticed the tattoos on Mickey's knuckles as he scratched his beard._

_“How old are you?”_

_“18.” Mickey answered succinctly._

_“Those tattoos going to bring any trouble into my store?” The manager continued to eye them in a noticeable way._

_“Family right of passage. But my family is out of the picture, so you’re good.” Mickey tried his hardest to keep his cool while he answered, and thankfully he did._

_“I’ll see you Monday at 9AM for training. You do well, I’ll hire you.”_

_Mickey raised his eyebrows in surprise at how easy it was to get an actual legal job. One where he will have set hours and a wage. Where he will pay taxes and wear a uniform. Where he’ll enjoy what he does._

*

Four years later, he is still enjoying it. He’d worked his way up from part-time, to full time, to assistant manager. And he has loved every day of it.

He is stocking the shelves with a new delivery of Nintendo Switches when he notices a customer walk through the door. 

Mickey can’t breathe. He has to be hallucinating. Lack of sleep can do that to a person and he has only been getting four to five hours a night this past week. 

His bright red hair is the first thing Mickey notices. The color is uncanny and it’s not every day you see a redhead with a shade that bright. His button down shirt compliments his hair, the maroon accentuating his pale skin and light freckles. The buttons are undone just low enough that Mickey can see some chest hair. For sure the carpet matches the drapes if this guy's fuzz is anything to go off. His jeans are tight, showing off legs that go on for miles and an ass Mickey would love to get his hands on. But none of that can compare to the fact that this guy looks _exactly_ like Cal Kestis. 

Maybe he is sleeping. _Yeah, I decided to rest my eyes while on break and this is all just a fantasy_ , Mickey rationalized with himself. _A really fucking hot fantasy._

Mickey is pulled out of his thoughts as Jack nudges his arm. Startled by the touch, he drops the Nintendo box that he is holding and it falls right on his foot, making him wince in pain. 

“Earth to Mickey. Pick your jaw up off the floor and go help the customer.” 

The slight throb in his foot is enough to prove this is not a dream. This is real. He cautiously walks over to the man who looks eerily like Cal, his hands building up a sweat from how fast his heart is racing. Mickey makes a coughing sound to let the guy know he is near. 

“Anything I can help you with?”

Ian turns to look at Mickey with a smile, putting the action figure of Cal back down onto the shelf he’d picked it up from. “Uh, yeah, thanks.” He gives Mickey a once over, hearing the shake in the raven-haired man’s voice. “I need to buy a birthday present for my little brother, but I know nothing about video games. All I know is that he likes racing games.” He chuckles softly and moves to fully face Mickey. 

Mickey has to remember to breathe. His voice is uncanny. This guy is his walking wet dream. 

“Uh, how old is he?”

“Turning eight.” Ian replies, tilting his head to the side and looking at Mickey curiously. He seems out of breath just standing before Ian. 

He came to the store to buy Liams’s birthday present since he is obsessed with the console Ian gave him when the Fallen Order game took off. Ian had received it from Respawn as a free launch gift and he isn’t much of a gamer, so he dropped it off at the Gallagher house, under the condition that Frank doesn’t go anywhere near it. The last thing he needs is to look ungrateful for the gift they’d given him, and it’d definitely appear to look that way if Frank sold it for coke. 

Mickey has to stop himself from trying to count the freckles on this guys face and pay more attention to what he’s saying. 

“Eight. Ah, yeah, um. I mean car racing isn’t bad, but Crash is more strategy and adventure. Might keep him entertained longer than just driving around in circles.” 

Mickey notices this guy is smirking at him, as if what he said is funny. _Did he say something funny?_ His green eyes are looking Mickey up and down, sizing him up like a predator about to attack his prey. Mickey feels his stomach do a backflip. 

“Yeah, sure.” Ian shrugs casually, not really caring what he bought. Now that a hot guy is in front of his eyes, there is something more important for him to pay attention to. “You know more than me since you work here. He’ll probably just be happy about getting a new game.” Ian shrugs again and then looks at the huge Star Wars cardboard cutout a few feet away from them. 

“So, Mickey. Is that game any good?” Ian asks with a chuckle, pointing at the game his face is gracing the cover of. 

Mickey looks at the display the guy is pointing at and then does a double take. _Wait. He just called me Mickey. How does he know my name? Maybe he does have Jedi powers and can read my mind._ It sounds ridiculous to Mickey even in his head, but he’s really out of sorts with this guy looking at him. 

“How did you know...?” Mickey asks slowly, looking weary of Ian’s possible powers. 

The redhead chuckles and looks down, smirking while lifting a finger to point at Mickey’s chest. “Your name tag.”

“Right. Of course…” Mickey flushes and straightens out his shirt with sweaty palms. “Yeah, the game is a hit. Highest selling Star Wars game to be released. We’ve sold out more times than we can count.” 

The guy stares at Mickey with a look that says he doesn’t give a shit about sales. Mickey doesn’t know whether he should continue or wait for further questions. Feeling awkward as they both stand in silence, Mickey decides to continue with the discussion.

“The graphics are amazing and the storyline ties in really well with the movies, while still leaving a bit of mystery at the end. The game is single player. You learn all the Jedi moves as you advance through the levels which makes it exciting because you have to go back and revisit the different planets in order to complete everything after you have learned further skills. Plus, you get your own droid. I mean, who doesn’t love that?”

Mickey catches his rambling and reels it in. He always gets excited when someone asks him about the game and has to remember to give a _professional_ opinion and not a personal one. He rubs the back of his neck as his cheeks tinge pink, switching the conversation back to the customer. “Have you- have you played it?”

“Yeah, once or twice.” It isn’t a complete lie. The game came with the console he gave Liam and he’d been talked into playing a few rounds. He has to say it was much easier being the actor behind the character than playing as his character in the game. “Have you?” Ian teases, having noticed the way Mickey’s eyes light up when he asks about the game. _Mickey’s definitely a fan_ , Ian thinks happily. 

And truthfully, Ian’s surprised. Ian never pictured men that play the game he helped create to be so _attractive_. He figures they’re middle aged men who are dorks, with no lives, living in their mom’s basement. But Mickey, with his ghost white skin, crystal blue eyes, pitch black air and the most offensive tattoos he has ever seen - Mickey is beautiful. He is the type of fan Ian can get used to having. He’s a bit surprised that Mickey hasn’t recognized him.

“Once or twice. I enjoy playing with Cal.” Mickey realises what's come out of his mouth before he can take it back, and he has to stop his hand from flying up to cover his mouth. “I mean, I enjoy _playing_ Cal.”

Ian’s smile only grows at Mickey’s blunder. “Yeah? Sounds like you’ve played with him… as your character - more than twice, Mickey.” He reaches out his arm and rests it on a shelf close to the raven-haired man’s head, leaning in a little closer. “You can tell me he’s your favorite, it’s okay.” He whispers like it’s a secret. 

Mickey blushes. _Is this guy flirting with me?_ Mickey wouldn’t know. He’s never actually been hit on in a noticeable way before, or acted on it. But, his saving grace here is that he has _read_ a lot of flirting to know it when he sees it. His cheeks go bright red as he brushes his nose with his knuckles to distract himself. He huffs out a laugh in the hopes it may cover his embarrassment.

“Okay so maybe I’ve clocked the game a few times. But, it’s in my job description to know what each game is like. How the story plays out, how the characters move, so I can recommend the right game.”

“Is that so? Maybe you’ll have to give me a lesson sometime.” Ian says in a suggestive tone. “I’m sure you could teach me a thing or two about how to move my fingers to get a perfect stroke.” He winks and then straightens up, going in for the kill and stepping closer to Mickey. 

If that line didn’t scream flirting to Mickey then he doesn’t know what does. His pants feel a little tighter than before and getting hard on the job is the last thing he needs. He goes to speak, realizing that this guy has taken a step closer to him, invading his personal space. But, _God_ , Mickey likes it. Being this close, he can fully appreciate how this guy's arms look strong enough to lift him without breaking a sweat. He can see that he has a few inches on him, giving that illusion of dominance and power over the other. _Should I flirt back?_ **_How_ ** _do I flirt back?_

“Finger muscles are key to being a skilled gamer. It’s all in the positioning and knowing which buttons to press.” Mickey speaks in a clear voice, swallowing thickly afterwards and glancing up to meet Ian’s eyes. 

“That’s good advice, Mickey.” Ian brings his hand up and plays with the collar of Mickey’s button up shirt. He can’t stop himself from thinking about how this pretty boy, who keeps putting his foot in his mouth, would look great bent over his couch. “Don’t think I won’t hit you up for this _lesson_.” He warns cheekily, throwing emphasis on the innuendo.

“When you have played games as long as I have, you get pretty good at fingering.” Mickey answers without a thought.

 _Fuck. I did not just say that._ Mickey takes a step back and thumbs his bottom lip. If this gets any worse, he can kiss his job goodbye. 

Ian throws his head back and laughs, holding his stomach as he loses it. “Holy shit. You did _not_ just say that.” He chuckles as he looks back at Mickey through his eyelashes with a twinkle in his eye as he speaks again. “Damn Mickey, you’re hilarious. I’d buy anything you sold me right now.” He shakes his head at the validity of that statement. “And, I’ll tell you what, you make fingering sound so good that if you throw in your number, I may just hit you up for a lesson or two.” He snickers. 

Mickey raises his eyebrows. “My number? Like, for a date?”

“If that’s what you want.” Ian smirks and runs a finger along Mickey’s shoulder, hinting that there’s more touching involved in what Ian wants - especially after _this_ conversation. 

Mickey reminds himself to breathe. This guy is touching him, but he doesn’t want to hurt him. No one has ever touched Mickey before, not in a gentle way at least. Growing up, any time someone touched him, he walked away with bruises. 

The touch makes him shiver. It’s subtle. Nothing that this guy could notice, but enough for Mickey to realise that his body responds to his touch. This is all so new, it’s almost daunting. Mickey’s response is to turn around, his fuzzy brain not remembering that this redhead came in looking for a car game. He walks straight to the display of Cal with the multiple copies of Jedi Fallen Order, not knowing how to respond with words, so he decides not to.

“What console do you have?” Mickey asks over his shoulder. 

“ **_I_ ** don’t have anything.” Ian tries to hint again that he’s in need of a console, but it’s clear the guy isn’t picking up what he’s putting down. _He is cute when he’s flustered though._ “But, _he’s_ got a PS4.” 

“Cool. Same as me.” Mickey comments, his mind is elsewhere. He lifts his arm to scratch at the back of his head. Ian sees Mickey’s wrist for the first time, noticing a tattoo that looks like an odd shaped barcode or even the end of a lightsaber.

“Nice ink. Looks familiar. Would I know it from somewhere?” Ian suddenly remembers it’s the company tattoo for Cal’s character on Jedi Fallen Order. They printed it on his arm to test out how it looked in comparison to the rest of his body and wardrobe attire.  
  


“Oh, uh, just from a game I like.” Mickey flushes red, not wanting to admit it’s a replica of Cal’s tattoo.

Ian nods with a knowing smirk. He likes knowing he made Mickey shy again, but he mercifully doesn’t push the conversation any further. 

Mickey picks up the game suitable for Liam’s console and walks towards the checkout counter. He is relieved to see Jack is in the back office, most likely doing payroll or rosters. He scans the game and puts in his employee number so he can give this guy a discount, but he honestly isn’t sure why. _Maybe he’ll get that I’m flirting back?_ Mickey asks himself. 

Mickey looks back up and before he can tell the man the total, he sees the redhead is simply holding out a shiny-looking Visa, ready to pay. _That’s rare, even in this part of town._

Ian taps his card on the eftpos machine and it beeps in approval. 

As the guy is looking down to put his card back in his wallet, Mickey quickly writes his number on the back of the receipt. If the guy notices then it’s meant to be, otherwise he mustn’t have been that interested in the first place. Mickey weighs the pros and cons of his action in his head as he hands the bag over to the redhead, whose charming smile is lighting up his face. 

“Thanks, Mickey.” Ian gives him a little wave, as his thousand-watt smile barely moves. 

Mickey watches as he turns to leave the store, appreciating the view from behind as he steps closer to the counter to steady himself after that interaction. His stomach flips again when the guy turns back to look at him, just as Mickey is checking him out.

“Oh, I’m Ian by the way. But I have a feeling you’ll find something else to call me.” Ian winks at Mickey and walks out the store, parading out onto the sidewalk like a proud peacock. He knows he just bought a game his little brother already has, but it’s a good excuse to go back to the store and swap it for something else. An excuse to talk to Mickey again, make him blush some more. He wonders just how far that blush goes on Mickey's body, and he’s looking forward to possibly finding out. 

*

The next day, Mickey comes back onto the store floor from his lunch break, disappointed to see that he still doesn’t have a message or call from Ian. Maybe he read the signs all wrong and Ian was just being friendly. _No, no, he was definitely flirting,_ Mickey tried to convince himself. _Shit, he could have thrown the receipt out._ Ian didn’t seem like the type to care about money since he paid without knowing the price, so maybe he just chucked it in the bin. 

It didn’t help that Mickey didn’t get any sleep the night before, _again_. He got home, cooked himself a steak and chucked his copy of Fallen Order into his PS4. The only game he’d been playing for weeks. 

Except, this time he didn’t play it. He sits there, watching Cal stand still, the game taking his character into idle mode and occasionally having him talk to BD-1 or look around. Mickey couldn’t shake how similar Cal is to Ian. Switching off the game, he decided he needed to unwind, instead of staring at Ian’s likeness and not doing anything about it. 

Taking matters into his own hands, he grabs his laptop and pulls up his favorite porn site displaying videos of mandlanding, BDSM, virgin roleplays, and everything else he loves. But, when he really wants to live out his fantasies - like right now, he clicks over to the hentai category, which specialises in bringing gaming characters to life. Scrolling down the list, he reaches the Cal Kestis videos.

He goes to his favorite, a simulation of Cal jerking himself off and presses play. He sets his laptop on his nightstand while it's loading and undresses. He curses his wifi at times like this, too impatient to wait for it to buffer. He gets the lube from the drawer of his nightstand and his eyes catch the Ben Wa beads he keeps at the back. Mickey doesn’t even hesitate to grab them. He needs something more than a release tonight- he needs to feel _full_. He wants pressure that causes his body to beg him to come.

Decision made, Mickey grabs the beads and lays on his back. He turns his head to the side so he can still see the video, which begins to play. Cal is shirtless in nothing but his underwear, rubbing his hand across his chest, down his abs and then grabbing himself to show he’s hard.

Mickey lubes up his fingers and pushes two inside himself right away. The slight burn feels good and he craves it, feeling the desperation of wanting something in him so badly that he is prepared to skip the basic prep. From experience, he knows he has to stretch to at least three fingers for his beads to fit. The burn subsides and Mickey starts to feel the build up of pleasure, giving his wrist the smallest twist so he can hit his prostate, sending that wave of electricity through his body. Panting, he turns his head to the screen just as animated Cal removes his underwear and starts playing with his slit, rubbing his thumb across the top while tweaking his own nipples. 

Inserting a third finger, Mickey starts to break a sweat. Scissoring his fingers, Mickey is comfortable enough to begin adding the beads. He pulls out his fingers, hating how his body feels empty, as he adds more lube so he can rub it onto the first three beads. He returns his eyes to the screen, enjoying the view of watching Cal fucking into his hand. 

Mickey pushes the first bead in with a moan. He feels his hole stretch around it and then close the minute it's inside. The weight is so satisfying that he lets out a sigh of relief. With his left hand, he starts to pump himself as he slowly pushes in the second bead. 

“ _Fuck._ ” The word slips from his mouth like a whisper. 

As he continues, the video is long forgotten and images of a tall redhead with eyes he could get lost in and a smirk that screams _cocky asshole_ slip into his mind. He pictures Ian’s hand on his dick, gliding along his length and pumping him to the rhythm of his right hand, toying with the beads. He pants as his mind imagines Ian’s thumb playing along his slit, rubbing Mickey’s precum around, collecting it on his thumb as he brings it to his lips and sucks. Mickey moans, slowly pulling the second bead out, then pushing it back in again, feeling himself stretch and close around it. 

He pushes in the third bead and the pressure he feels on his prostate sends a jolt of pleasure through his body, causing his back to arch off the bed. He’s panting, the weight in his ass satisfying his craving for fullness. He knows he’s ready to come any second now. He twists his wrist while speeding up on his dick, picturing his hand as Ian’s. On the edge of his orgasm, he begins to pull the beads out slowly. The sensation of being stretched open at a snail's pace pulls a moan from his lips. Mickey can feel the way his ass closes only to expand again as the next bead pulls at his rim. As the final bead exits his body, a name slips from his lips.

“Ian.”

Mickey’s head tilts back against his pillow as cum squirts onto his chest, the final bead leaving him empty and spent. With his eyes still closed, Mickey tries to catch his breath as he imagines Ian laying soft kisses down his body, right before he cleans him up by licking Mickey's cum off his chest.

Slowly opening his eyes, Ian disappears before him and his fantasy fades, bringing him back to reality. Mickey lays on his bed as he collects his thoughts. He really hasn’t ever felt like this about anyone. It dawns on him that at first it may have been the similarity to his favourite video game character, but it also had a lot to do with feeling wanted. _Finally._

It might’ve been too soon for him to fantasize about sex with Ian, but for once in his life, it seems like sex could be an actual possibility. With Ian insinuating he wants to make it happen. _Soon._

Mickey hid who he was for years. He knew if Terry even suspected he was gay, he wouldn’t live to see the next day and sure enough, he was right. If Iggy hadn’t come home and stopped Terry pistol-whipping and punching Mickey’s unconscious body, Mickey wouldn't be alive today.

For the four years since Terry was sent to prison, Mickey has kept to himself. It wasn’t entirely intentional, but that day never completely left his mind. Instead, he concentrated on working and setting himself up, making a life for himself. Dating was the last thing on his mind. So, maybe he is a little inexperienced, but what he did in the comfort of his own home and what he watched online was enough for him to know what he liked. However, _being_ liked was a foreign concept for him. 

Ian, a stranger he has spoken to for five minutes, has somehow buried himself deep inside Mickey’s subconscious and awakened something inside of him that he didn’t realise he needed, that he wanted. He checks his phone again, that sinking feeling coming back as he sees no notifications. The guilt of coming to the image of Ian's face, calling out his name washes over him, taking away any feeling of peace he was basking in. Mickey once again uses the wipes to clean himself up. He decides to shower in the morning before work, but for now, he crawls under the covers and hopes to get a peaceful night sleep.

Mickey pushes the memories of what he did last night out into the back of his mind along with any thought tied to Ian while he works. However, as he makes his way to the counter and spots the bright-eyed redhead entering the door, he immediately turns on his heels. Mickey hightails it to the back and starts stocking up a shelf with the latest release, trying to delay their interaction as he feels his shame over the night before return.

Ian is a man on a mission, with the game in his pocket, ready to be exchanged. But he also wants to have some fun, to see Mickey again and figure out if he can make Mickey blush just as much as the day before. With a smile on his face, his eyes scan the small store to locate Mickey. 

He spots Mickey in the back of the store, putting some game on the shelf. He quietly sneaks through the store and stands right behind Mickey, covering Mickey’s eyes with his hands and pressing his lips directly against his ear before speaking. “Guess who?” 

The warm hands on Mickey’s eyes make him tense until he hears that voice whisper against his ear. _His_ voice. The one that was in his head all night. The same voice that sounds so similar to the one that is constantly in his dreams. Mickey’s body melts. Just a simple touch and he can feel himself pushing back into Ian’s chest which is pressed up against his back. He can’t help it. 

“If I had to guess, I’d say it’s the guy that said he’d call me and never did.” Mickey pulls out of Ian’s hands so he can turn around and face him. His usual reserved self is nowhere to be found, and in turn Ian is surprised to see the shy, nerdy, bumbling buffoon he met yesterday is no longer the person in front of him. 

“I don’t remember actually _saying_ I’d call?” Ian smirks and steps forward, Mickey’s passive aggressiveness catching him off guard, but some part of him likes it. “I’m pretty sure I just said I wanted your number. Patience you will need, young Jedi.” 

Mickey doesn’t want to come across as being needy, but giving a guy his number is a first for him. He remembers his brothers arguing over some three day rule to call a chick after getting her number. Personally, he thinks if anyone is still hanging around after three days, then they must be really desperate. _Am I desperate for feeling this way after only twenty four hours? Shit, maybe I am_ , Mickey thinks, as he bites his lip and goes back to stocking the game, needing a distraction from Ian - his walking fantasy.

Mickey stepping out of his hold and away from Ian gave him pause. No one had explicitly rejected his advances like that in a long time. It distracts him as he gives his excuse, “Uh, actually, I was really busy last night. Some family shit came up and I spent the night at my sister’s house. Had to hide the game from my brother too.” He puts his hand in his pocket and watches Mickey’s side profile. Mickey’s silence is throwing him off even more. 

Not a minute later, Mickey sees another customer enter the store and walks towards them - thankful for a better and longer distraction - leaving Ian behind without another word. He doesn’t mean to act like a dick towards Ian, but last night, he realised that after a few minutes with the guy, he is suddenly drawn to him in a way he has never felt before. He is legitimately worried that if he isn’t careful, he could bend to Ian’s will and do anything he asked of him. That thought alone made Mickey feel vulnerable in a way he isn’t ready to admit.

He helps the customer pick out a game for her son, noticing that Ian is loitering around the store and looking his way every so often to see if Mickey is done serving the other customers - but the redhead isn’t as subtle as he thinks he is. 

Ian chews the inside of his cheek as he walks around, eventually picking a random racing game off of the wall. He brings it over to the register once the woman has left, feeling the need to break the ice if he wants to start talking to Mickey again. He feels bad for not messaging Mickey, like he probably should’ve. He had noticed his number on the receipt but figured surprising him in the store would be more of a thrill. Ian’s modeling days have given him a cocky streak that he could never quite stomp out, so he is used to boys not being able to resist him, having them chase him, allowing Ian to toy with them a bit. Clearly Mickey is different. Maybe that’s what draws Ian to him.

“This a good one?” Ian holds it up as he stands at the register across from Mickey. 

“Sure. If you’re an amature. You shopping for your brother still or for you this time?” 

“Just him.” Ian bites his lip, not knowing what the uneasiness in his belly is. “He already has the Star Wars game. He got the Deluxe edition with the additional skins and other shit.” Ian pulls the Jedi Fallen Order game out of his jacket pocket and slides it across the counter. Opening his wallet, he pulls out the receipt that he’d purposely put there for safe-keeping - which he’d done the minute he got home and noticed Mickey wrote his number on it. He unfolds the receipt, but doesn’t hand it to Mickey. He straightens out the wrinkles so he can read it more clearly and pulls out his phone. Typing in the number, he saves the contact under Mickey and immediately texts the word, ‘sorry.’

Mickey feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and he glances at Ian with a look of dissatisfaction. He takes the game from Ian and swaps it over for the latest Need for Speed. 

“He’ll enjoy this more.” Mickey mumbles, ignoring Ian’s outstretched hand so he doesn’t have to take the receipt from him. He was the one who served him so he knows the return is legit. He also doesn’t want the embarrassment of seeing his handwriting on the dumb recipt. The prices are the same, so it’s a simple adjustment through the system. 

“There you go. Thank you for shopping with us. Have a nice day.” The words he has been trained to repeat to every customer come out of his mouth in a monotone way. He can see Ian wants to say more but Mickey doesn’t want him to. He wants Ian to leave. Mickey doesn’t need some ‘playboy’ coming into his life, thinking he can fuck with his emotions, get a fuck out of him and leave him behind, making his way onto the next best thing.

Ian nods silently, taking the hint that Mickey is done talking to him, even though he wishes that wasn’t the case. He takes the bag from Mickey’s hand, letting his fingers linger against Mickey’s for a moment too long before pulling them back with a sigh. Mickey didn’t react, so he must not be feeling the same torturous butterflies overturning his stomach just from being close to him.

“Thanks, you too.” He mumbles dejectedly, turning to go. He makes it halfway to the door before he stops and looks over his shoulder at Mickey - who seems resolved to not give Ian the time of day again. He sighs knowing he’s blown something which could’ve been good for both of them and continues on his way, out of the store and out of Mickey’s line of sight. 

*

Ian spends the afternoon at home, wrapping the gift and then ordering the cake for Liam’s birthday party. He checks his phone again and still doesn’t see a message from Mickey, so he decides to try again. 

**Ian (6:32pm):** Hey. I really am sorry about yesterday. I should’ve said it when I saw you earlier. 

Mickey gets home and jumps straight into the shower. His muscles ache from hanging decorations all day for the new release and he needs to wash the day away. He lets the hot water pour over his skin and once again his mind is filled with thoughts of Ian. The way his skin felt hot from his touch and the way his body melted into Ian’s like he belonged there. Mickey had been acting like a dick today, but he figures Ian is used to getting what he wants, so maybe this is a wake up call for him. Make him realise that he needs to work for what he wants.

He checks his phone and sees two messages from an unknown number. He opens them up.

 **Unknown (1.14pm):** Sorry

 **Unknown (6.32pm):** Hey. I really am sorry about yesterday. I should’ve said it when I saw you earlier. 

The last one was sent 15 minutes ago. The only person they could be from is Ian. With the towel still around his waist and water droplets running down his face, he picks up his phone, saves the contact under Ian and decides to reply.

 **Mickey (6.48pm):** Whatever man. It’s cool. 

He sets his phone down and walks away. Hovering around and waiting for a reply will go against what he just messaged Ian. Putting on some sweats and a tank top, he runs the towel through his hair to dry it off, his stomach grumbling for something to eat. Mickey walks back to his nightstand and grabs his phone on the way to the kitchen, telling himself it’s got nothing to do with the fact that Ian might message him back and more to do with a being about to scroll through gaming sites for updates or to read a fic while he eats.

Ian scrambles to pick up his phone when it buzzes, assuming the message is from the one man he’s been desperate to hear from. He silenced all of his other notifications hours ago so that he’d be able to hear if Mickey decided to message him back. He’s never been so eager for attention because it usually overwhelms him wherever he goes, but this thing with Mickey isn’t the same as what he’s already experienced. He’s used to a subtle nod towards the dressing room and a quick fuck with a producer, photographer, or another model with plenty of party favors through it all to help keep him afloat. But this is his first time stepping out of all of the fogginess and branching out, hitting on a hot guy simply because he’s gorgeous, and even then he’s managed to fuck it up. 

**Ian (6.49pm):** Doesn’t feel like it’s cool. 

Unfortunately, Ian only knows how to play games - learning from all the model-types who have toyed with his emotions, but he doesn’t want that anymore. Although they are still strangers to one another, this beautiful guy seems like he’s worth the extra effort. He hasn’t been able to get Mickey off his mind, and knowing he’s unintentionally hurt the man’s feelings isn’t sitting too well with Ian. 

Mickey barely sits down at his little table when his phone goes off. He reaches for it quicker than he’d like to admit when he sees Ian’s name flash on his screen. Mickey doesn’t know what to make of Ian’s message. The guy he met in the store has completely changed his attitude from the way he is replying to him. It’s giving Mickey whiplash.

 **Mickey (6.50pm):** Well it is. So take it or leave it.

 **Ian (6.51pm):** I think I liked you better when you we’re nerding out over Star Wars 

**Mickey (6.51pm):** Bitch, I wasn’t nerding out.

 **Ian (6.51pm):** Bitch? I see how we’re playin now

 **Ian (6.51pm):** And yes, you were nerding out. You were telling me about game sales and all the universes or planets or whatever. 

Ian laughs as he sends the message. He couldn’t help but feel turned on by the competitiveness in Mickey’s replies. _Is he playing hard to get? Where did that shy geek from the store go?_

Mickey takes a bite of his food. Hiding behind his screen is helping his confidence come back a little. Not having those green eyes distract him, making him weak at the knees. 

**Mickey (6.53pm):** 🖕🏻 It's called doing my job. 

**Ian (6.54pm):** fine, fine. Tell me about some other games, nerd boy 😎

 **Mickey (6.57pm):** I mean GTA is always a favorite. Can’t go wrong with stealing cars, dealing drugs and throwing a punch here and there. 

**Mickey (6.57pm):** Not that that’s something I am into in real life either.

 **Mickey (6.57pm):** But I mostly prefer adventure games now. Getting lost in another world.

 **Ian (6.59pm):** Well I’m all for having an adventure 😏 Maybe after that date you mentioned? If you’re still down?

Mickey hesitates for a minute. He wants to go on a date with Ian, so why is he nervous now that Ian has actually agreed to one. He taps at the side of his phone wondering the best way to respond. 

**Mickey(7.03pm):** Ah, yeah. Sure.

 **Ian: (7.04pm):** Wow. You sound really excited there.

 **Mickey (7.04pm):** Got to know what we are doing to be excited.

 **Ian (7.05pm):** Tell me the worst date you have been on so I can plan the complete opposite.

Mickey stares at his phone. Honesty is something he values. Not having it while growing up, he made the decision to never hide how he felt once he was out of his father’s clutches. He’d rather get all the awkwardness out while he can hide behind a screen than when he’s face to face with Ian. He types out a reply with the truth and then deletes it. _Maybe Ian wouldn’t be into someone inexperienced._ He tries again, going to write what he would suspect is a bad date, but then decides lying could just trip him up if Ian ever asks for more details. So he erases it again and sticks with the truth.

 **Mickey (7.09pm):** I may have, never, actually, been on a date before. 

**Ian (7.10pm):** Really? 

**Mickey (7.10pm):** Gee, thanks.

 **Ian(7.11pm):** No, no, I’m just surprised because you’re you.

 **Mickey (7.11pm):** Yeah not helping.

 **Ian (7.11pm):** Shit. See this is why face to face is better, I always say the wrong thing over text. 

**Ian (7.12pm):** What I meant is, you’re hot. 

**Ian (7.12pm):** The tattoos and the hair… 

**Ian (7.12pm):** also it’s fine btw. I guess I haven’t really been on a date before either.

 **Mickey (7.12pm):** Now you’re just fucking with me.

 **Ian (7.12pm):** No I mean it. No one’s ever asked me out. I meet guys through work and we just… you know.

 **Ian (7.13pm):** We’ll be each other’s first date. 

**Mickey (7.14pm):** First time for everything I guess.

 **Ian (7.15pm):** True. Not many of those left for me haha 

**Mickey (7.15pm):** There’s a lot of things I haven’t done 

**Ian (7.15pm):** You make it sound like you’re a virgin 

Mickey puts his phone down and runs his hand across his face. He is a 22 year old gaming geek that grew up with a homophoic father in the South Side of Chicago. His options were limited. _Is he still a virgin if he has done things with himself?_ Technically no, but if he has to take into account whether he has had sex with another guy, then he is 100% a virgin, and Ian is going to run off laughing when he finds out. 

**Ian(7.16pm):** Mickey?

 **Ian(7.17pm):** Hey, you still there?

 **Ian(7.17pm):** Did I say something wrong?

 **Ian(7.18pm):** Wait

 **Ian(7.18pm):** Wait are you actually

 **Ian(7.18pm):** Oh. 

**Ian (7.18pm):** That’s totally fine. 

Mickey reads Ian’s messages and then reads them again. Ian seems way too accepting of this. Mickey decides to rip off the bandaid.

 **Mickey (7.22pm):** Yeah yeah, laugh it up. 

**Ian (7.22pm):** I’m not laughing Mickey, I swear.

 **Mickey (7.23pm):** Look it’s not like I haven’t wanted to, okay, so just drop it.

 **Ian (7.23pm):** I seriously sound like a jackass over text, so I’m just gonna call you. 

Ian barely gives him the warning before he taps the phone icon and calls Mickey. He pushes his dinner plate away, his appetite disappearing as he nervously calls Mickey. The queasy feeling in his stomach is weirding him out and for some reason, he needs Mickey to _hear_ that he isn’t laughing at him. 

The loud ringing causes Mickey to jump in his seat. He hasn't even finished reading the reply Ian sent him before he sees his name flashing on his screen. The option to accept or decline staring at him. He freezes. He likes having the safety of the screen. This isn’t an easy thing to admit, it’s embarrassing and awkward and, _fuck_. He accepts the call and brings the phone to his ear. 

“Mickey?” Ian asks even though he knows Mickey is on the other line. “I- listen, my sister always tells me that I text like a douchebag and I’m not laughing at you or anything, so I want to make sure you know that. There’s nothing to make fun of. It’s chill…” He rambles before realizing that he didn’t hear confirmation that Mickey is even listening to him. “Mickey?”

Mickey listens to Ian ramble on. His voice is soothing, sincere. His beating heart slows down to a much calmer pace. 

“Yeah, I’m here. I heard ya.” There is silence, but it’s not awkward. “Look. There is a lot we don’t know about each other. But most of my history is messy, complicated. It’s why I haven’t, you know.”

“Oh, yeah. It’s cool you haven’t done anything. Like… I don’t care if you don’t. It’s actually, kinda hot.” He cringes at the way it sounds. But it’s the truth. 

Ian’s words surprise him.“I mean, I’ve done stuff.” Mickey cringes. He sounds so defensive in that moment and is way too quick to reply.

“I’ve _done_ everything you _can_ do. I just haven’t done it with _someone_.” Mickey is surprised that Ian is still talking to him, but it’s nice that he is. That fear of rejection drifting further and further away. 

“ _Oh._ Do tell, I’m all ears.” Ian’s smirk could be heard in his voice as he leans back in his chair, holding the phone to his ear eagerly. 

“Seriously? What are you hoping for, a play by play?”

“If you’re ready to give me one.” Ian laughs lightly, “I’ve got time.” His apartment is empty and he’s sitting at his lonely dinner table with a reheated meal for one, so of course he’s more interested in hearing about Mickey’s sex toys than anything else.

Mickey lives alone, but that doesn’t stop him from looking around his living room to make sure no one is there to hear him.

“There may have... been a... dildo or some Ben Wa Beads involved.” He coughs. His body feels hot. 

“I’m sorry, WHAT?” Ian’s eyes are as wide as saucers, “Like how big are we talking?” He leans towards the phone as if that’ll make him hear better. He’s seen anal beads in stores but he’d never used them on someone else, or himself for that matter. 

He figures he can let Ian’s imagination run and get away with not answering his question. He feels vulnerable with how much he has already opened up and shared with Ian. “Hey, ah, work is calling me so I better go.” He hits end before Ian has a chance to respond. 

Running his hands down his face, he stands up and begins pacing the living room. His body is filled with built up nervous energy. He’s excited and embarrassed. He’s on edge and yet calm at the same time. _What is it about Ian that is getting me so wound up._ _Is it him or is it just because it’s someone that is interested in me?_

Ian is left staring at a black screen after Mickey hung up on him. It was so quick he didn’t realise that he was talking to himself until he checked and saw the call had ended. He still has so many questions to ask, his interest in Mickey growing the longer they speak. The guy is hot, innocent, and really fucking confusing over text. His soft mumbling gets sassy real quick when they’re texting each other. _Maybe I could get him to call me back?_ Ian thinks as he starts eating his meal again.

 **Ian (7.32pm):** I’m free for the night so you can call back when you’re off the phone if you want

Mickey walks over to his fridge and gets himself a beer as his phone vibrates on the table, alerting him to a text message. Mickey reads Ian’s message with a smile. Ian is persistent, he’ll give him that. However, Mickey’s confidence to continue talking over the phone has faded. He feels too exposed. He waits a little longer to reply to make it seem like he is actually on another call.

 **Mickey (7.40PM):** Have to do some research for a game. Boss wants it by tomorrow. 

**Ian (7.41PM):** Damn 😔

Ian finishes off his plate, glancing at his messages to Mickey every so often as he scrolls through instagram. He uploads a shirtless picture for the hell of it after washing his dish and putting it away. After he’s done with his tasks, Mickey returns to his mind. He couldn’t help but wonder what the guy is doing after 8PM at night for work. Mickey knows a lot about Jedi Fallen Order, but it seems like that is of his own interest. He gives Mickey an hour before he messages again. 

**Ian (8.45PM):** Any luck figuring the game out? 

Mickey spent the last hour with the TV going, but he hadn’t paid attention to it. Reruns of some home renovation show playing before him, but his mind is not even concentrating on what’s happening on the screen. He considered playing a game but knew he wouldn’t be able to give it his undivided attention. His phone chimes, he sees another text from Ian and is shocked to see how much time has passed since he sat down.

 **Mickey (8.49PM):** Yeah. Just had to try and work out how the secret levels work. We get asked a lot about cheats and shit from kids that buy the games.

It isn’t a complete lie. He just isn’t actually playing. But it is something he gets asked a lot about. 

**Ian (8.50PM):** Then what’s the point in buying the game? Shouldn’t they play it first? 

**Mickey (8.52PM):** Games can be played without completing the secret levels. Sometimes they just give your character further abilities or storylines and they are never easy to work out. That’s why we get asked about them.

 **Ian (8.53PM):** How many more you got? 

Ian wonders how much longer Mickey would be busy, definitely wanting to continue their earlier conversation. He makes his way into his bedroom and pulls on a pair of sweatpants and a singlet, and then sits on his bed with his laptop, putting on a movie. 

While the movie plays, Ian’s mind starts to wander and he thinks about Mickey again. He didn’t know much about the man but he is interested in finding out more. Getting curious, he opens the Instagram app on his phone, typing in Mickey’s first name and Jedi Fallen Order, trying to see if he has an account. He didn’t expect to find anything but he figured someone with a JFO obsession, and tattoo, could realistically have a fanpage. 

With no luck on that front, he deletes Mickey’s name and JFO from the search bar and then replaces it with the name of the store where Mickey works. He scrolls through the posts on the page and finds the posts advertising the launch of Jedi Fallen Order. He smiles at the sight of Mickey in the pictures. Clicking on the first post, he sees Mickey on his tiptoes trying to hold up the poster while someone else is using tape to keep it up. 

Clicking on the image again, Mickey’s username tag pops up and Ian cheers to himself as he follows it to Mickey’s instagram. He scrolls through all fifty posts, dating back to four years ago. Smiling at the oldest post of him and a girl who looked like she could be his twin, both of them in tanks and sunglasses, flipping off the camera. His interest is piqued by the rest of the image too. It looks like a cookout in someone’s backyard. He looks for more details into Mickey’s life but doesn't see anything in particular so he moves on. He finds a few photos of him in a big winter coat and a green scarf in the snow and then a few more of him in what looks to be the following summer. 

He scrolls through all of the pictures, being careful not to accidentally like any of them. His account is verified and Mickey would immediately recognize that not only is he Ian, but he could scroll through his posts and figure out that he’s Cal as well.

Ian decides to switch over to his private account, thanking his lucky stars that Mickey’s account is public. He sees thirty of his friends are following Mickey’s account and that seems like an unusually high number for someone who isn’t from his neighborhood, which means…

 **Ian (9.50PM):** Are you South Side? 

Honestly, Ian should’ve figured it out when he saw those knuckle tattoos at the store. They had a South Side stick-and-poke feel to them. As he waits for Mickey’s response, Ian starts scrolling through the more recent photos and zooms in on a shirtless mirror selfie that took his breath away. He shuts his laptop and pushes it to the side, laying back in bed, focusing all of his attention on the picture on Mickey’s profile. Ian holds his phone directly above himself so he can see it better. _Holy shit he’s hot._

After fully drooling over Mickey’s abs and his barely noticeable v-line - which is so fucking attractive, Ian notices Mickey’s tattoos. There are four visible in the photo. His knuckle tatts, the replica of Cal’s tattoo on his right wrist, what looks to be the JFO meditation symbol on his left bicep, and a huge round symbol covering his right pec. Ian reads the caption.

_New Ink - Chest Piece from my latest adventures. #Uncharted4 #Gamer #Geeklife #ink #tattoo_

Ian zooms in on the picture and notices a skull and bones within a coin and what looks to be a clouded map around it. He doesn’t quite know what it represents but it looks good on Mickey’s pale skin.

Ian doesn’t take the time to google the tattoo though, since he has a better idea about how to waste time until Mickey messages him back. He scrolls through another five photos, finding more of Mickey’s endearing gamer posts, but eventually he stumbles upon the next thirst trap. Mickey’s lying in bed shirtless with his hand beneath his head and he’s smiling at the camera, but everything from his mouth up is out of frame. Ian’s eyes focus on the tattoo on his bicep, as he reaches down to stroke his hardening length over his pants, he continues to stare at the bulging muscles. 

“Fuck me…” Ian whispers, the solid thickness of Mickey’s body on the screen impressing him. He feels his cock twitch under his hand as he scrolls to the next picture and it’s one of Mickey working out. Of course, he has to work out for a physique like this but seeing Mickey sweaty while only in gym shorts is doing things to Ian’s body.

He pulls his cock out of the waistband of his sweatpants and reaches for his bottle of lube with his free hand. His curiosity gets the better of him and he scrolls to the next picture in which Mickey is climbing out of an above ground backyard pool, once again in the backyard of a house in the South Side, which is the location tagged in the picture.

Knowing this only makes Ian desire him more. He hasn’t been with a guy from the South Side since he lived there, but man do they know how to fuck. He’s tired of the pansy boys he’s been with for the past few years, where the hardest thing in their life is Ian’s cock. They don’t have the same type of imagination that Ian has, and more than being bored of the same old - on some level, Ian knows he’s looking for more. 

He shamelessly drops a dollop of lube onto his palm and focuses his full attention on Mickey’s profile as he spreads the lube all over his cock and starts stroking slowly. He’s hoping there are enough pictures to get him through this without feeling like a creeper and he’s happy to find that there are. Each new tattoo has its own shirtless mirror selfie to mark the occasion and Ian finds himself staring at Mickey’s face and those piercing blue eyes as much as he is at other parts of Mickey’s body. He jerks himself off at a steady pace, falling victim to every thirst trap, one after the other. No matter how geeky Mickey originally came across, Ian has to admit, Mickey’s got some serious game - he just needs someone to appreciate it, and Ian wants to be that someone.

He circles back to the most recent mirror selfie with all four of his tattoos on display and his mouth truly waters as he gazes at the man and focuses his hand on the tip of his cock, sliding his palm against his slit with every twist of his wrist. He speeds up the pace of his hand sliding up and down the first few inches of his cock, squeezing his hand tighter around himself and pretending it’s _someone_ else, as he thinks about being with Mickey in person. He licks his lips as he daydreams about running his tongue over every solid nook and crevice of Mickey’s solidly built chest, kissing and biting at those puffy pink nipples until there are bruises surrounding them. His breathing quickens, he feels the heat pooling in his stomach as he fantasises about tracing the pattern of each of Mickey’s tattoos with his tongue, looking right at the newest edition to Mickey’s collection and wondering what he tastes like. A sudden surge flows through him at the thought and he’s suddenly cumming into his palm, working himself with one hand and managing to catch it all with the other. 

Ian has forgotten about the message he sent earlier as he rolls out of bed with a hand covered in cum and rinses it off in the bathroom. He’s surprised to hear a text tone coming from his phone and makes his way back to it quickly, hoping it’s Mickey. 

Mickey is heading to bed when he checks his phone. He has had an unread message from Ian sitting there for the last thirty minutes. He needed to clear his head before reading it, deciding to let it sit there unopened till he was ready. 

When he reads the message Ian sent him, asking if he is South Side, he panics. _Where’s this come from? He probably realises I’m trash and should stop wasting his time with me._ Stripping down to his boxers and getting under the covers, his phone screen being the only light to illuminate his room, he sticks to his original plan of being honest.

 **Mickey(10.30pm):** Ah, yeah. Born and raised. Why?

 **Ian(10.32pm):** No shit, really?? Me too. 

**Mickey(10.32pm):** Bullshit! Mr Platinum Visa is South Side?

 **Ian(10.33pm):** Born and raised. Don’t live there anymore though

Ian uses Mickey’s words back at him because what else should he say? He doesn’t live there anymore. He got out and is keeping afloat in his own tiny apartment but the important part is that it’s _his_. The house on South Wallace would always be his home, but he’s worked hard and made a better one for himself. 

**Mickey(10.34pm):** Lucky you. Some of us can’t afford to fully get out, but I’m closer to the North Side now.

 **Ian(10.35pm):** Good for you too then. We both moved out at least. All of my siblings are still back home.

 **Mickey(10.35pm)** : I think most of mine are in the joint. Except my sister. Haven’t seen her though since I left home.

 **Ian(10.37pm):** It feels weird when I see them now. I help out with bills and shit but it doesn’t feel like I belong there anymore. Get what I mean? 

**Mickey(10.37pm):** Yeah…

 **Mickey(10.37pm):** Like even though it’s where we’re from, we don’t have to be stuck there.

Ian reads the deep comment and ruminates on it a bit. He’s glad to know he has something in common with the man he is interested in because so far he is shit outta luck. Being South Side is something they both understood, something they could talk about on their possible date. If Mickey still wants one. 

**Ian(10.39pm):** Definitely right about that. 

**Ian(10.39pm):** Your adventure game thing makes more sense now. Having a world to escape to. 

**Mickey(10.40pm):** Nothing else to do in the South Side besides steal shit, deal shit or work a shitty job. 

**Mickey(10.40pm):** My brother brought a ps4 home one day. Got hooked into gaming. Figured the adventure games were the best way to escape reality. 

**Ian(10.41pm):** What’s your favorite one again? I think you told me but I forgot. ;)

Ian blushes as he sends the message. He is setting Mickey up, definitely not forgetting the way he got all excited and babbled about the Star Wars game like some girl talking about her crush. Ian found it adorable. A side of Mickey he wants to see more of. 

Mickey knows Ian is baiting him, he figures he might as well own up to his inner geek making an appearance. 

**Mickey(10.42pm):** Okay. MAYBE I geeked out a little about the new Star Wars game when we met. But I mean, it’s really fucking cool. I just keep going back and playing it at a harder level each time.

 **Ian(10.43pm):** Be honest **,** how many times have you played it? 

**Ian(10.43pm):** I could barely get through the first planet, so my brother stepped in and took the controller from me.

 **Mickey(10.45pm):** Five times, maybe six. 

**Mickey(10.45pm):** Like I said though, the game is complex. Secret challenges, battles. Who doesn’t want to play with a lightsaber? Every kid's dream is to be a Jedi.

 **Ian(10.45pm):** I’m guessing you were a fan of the movies growing up.

 **Mickey(10.46pm):** I used to sneak into theaters to watch them. Pretty sure Anakin made me realise I was gay. 

**Ian(10.46pm):** Hayden Christensen. He could turn any straight guy gay.

 **Mickey(10.46pm):** They did well with whoever they modelled Cal after. He’s pretty hot.

Mickey hits send and then drops his phone on his face, realising what he just admitted to. _Fuck. How pathetic did that just sound?_ Picking the phone back up he quickly types something out to try and correct what he said.

 **Mickey(10.46pm):** I mean for a game. Cos graphics have come a long way you know and the detailing and shit, it’s impressive.

No way Mickey could save himself from this.

 **Ian(10.47pm): 😂** Relax. I’ll take it as a compliment that you have a thing for redheads 😉

 **Ian(10.48pm):** Maybe we can play the game together sometime? 

Ian busies himself with getting ready for bed before he checks to see if Mickey has answered. He’s putting himself out there again, letting Mickey know he’s interested in a way he just isn’t used to. Asking someone out is terrifying the first go round and each subsequent time apparently. Ian is hoping Mickey is interested too, considering he’s still keeping up a conversation with him. The thought excites Ian but also makes him more nervous than ever before.

Mickey looks at the message and bites his bottom lip. It’s now or never. If he says no, he is pretty much shutting Ian down for good, and that’s not what he wants. With a sudden burst of confidence, he decides to go for it. 

**Mickey(10.50pm):** Buy me dinner first and you have yourself a date. Maybe we’ll find out how good your finger work really is.

Mickey puts his phone face down on his chest. He’s too nervous to watch as the dancing dots on the screen disappear and come back. 

**Ian(10.51):** I’m pretty sure you meant to say it that time, and I’m impressed. How’s Friday at 8? 

**Mickey(10.52pm):** I’m free. 

**Mickey(10.52pm):** Where will I meet you?

 **Ian(10.52pm):** It’s your first date. Pretty sure that means I should pick you up. Text me your address and I’ll be there at 8 sharp.

 _Fuck. His first date. At 22._ Mickey quickly shoots off her address to Ian before he freaks out and decides to blow the whole thing off. He doesn’t even say goodnight, switching his phone to ‘Do not disturb’ so he isn’t alerted to any further messages. Laying in his pitch black bedroom, he takes some deep breaths in to steady himself and waits for sleep to consume him. 

*

Ian has been a mess of nerves all week, sending random texts to Lip whenever he has a question about how to plan a date. It is weirdly unnerving that he is going on his first date at 21. His whole perception of his own “dating” history has changed, but Mickey is right, there’s a first time for everything.

He is still waiting for Mickey to put it together that he is the actor who played Cal, but he assumes as they play the game together after their date - _if_ it gets that far, and hopefully his nerves don’t interject - Mickey will figure it out. 

On Friday, he drives to pick Mickey up, arriving at 7:55pm, getting there early in his nervous excitement. They’ve been texting all week, conversations flowing between them, but he isn’t sure which Mickey he’ll be going on this date with. The cocky texter or the cute bumbling boy - either way he knows he’s going to have fucking fun. 

Ian made a reservation at an upscale restaurant, not wanting to show off, but trying to make it a memorable date nonetheless. He texts Mickey that he’s arrived and waits, playing with the zipper on his leather jacket. He had tried to pick a simple outfit for tonight, but that made it look like he was an overgrown skater-boy who doesn’t care about his appearance. He went through his entire closet before he found a suitable black v-neck and a leather jacket to go with it, paired with his favorite jeans that hug his legs just a smidge too tightly.

Mickey tries on his fourth shirt before deciding it’s the one to go with. He buttons up the black slim fit shirt and rolls the sleeves so they are three quarters up his arm. His hair is styled and is wearing a pair of skinny jeans that shape his ass perfectly. If he went shopping during his lunch break to buy new clothes, that’s something only he needs to know, not Ian. 

His phone goes off and he quickly looks down to see a message from Ian. His heart sinks. _He’s probably cancelling._ They’ve been texting back and forth all week and although Mickey has been feeling more confident when talking to Ian, self doubt that this is too good to be true is still trying to make its way into Mickey's mind. He opens the text before his mind can start jumping to conclusions.

 **Ian(7.55pm):** Out front. Didn’t want to knock since I’m early. Take your time.

Mickey’s hands break out in a sweat. _He is actually here._ He gives himself a final once over in the mirror. He throws the other clothing options in his wardrobe. In case things go well tonight, he doesn’t want to have to worry about a messy bedroom. Grabbing his wallet and keys, he shoves everything into his pockets and heads to his door. 

The night air hits Mickey first and then there he is. The sight of Ian in front of him makes him feel like he’s been hit in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and struggling to breathe air back into his lungs. The street light reflecting off his gorgeous red hair, leaning against his car like a fucking GQ model.

“Hey.” Mickey is relieved to notice his voice doesn’t break when he speaks. 

Mickey looks amazing and Ian truly is tongue-tied. The black button down looks so much more flattering than his ugly work shirt, which is all Ian has seen him in. And the dark colour really brings out his eyes. Ian has a real weakness for men with their sleeves rolled up - ask every photographer he’s worked with and they’d confirm. 

“H-hi.” He stutters as he gives Mickey a small awkward wave and then jumps out of his relaxed position to get the door for him. He’s seen enough TV to know it’s the classy thing to do. 

Mickey bounces down the front steps, smiling at Ian’s chivalry behaviour. “Really man? I think I can open my own fucking door.” Mickey acts like it is a bit much, but the action sends warmth through Mickey’s chest.

“Uh no. I’m pretty sure I asked you on this date so I gotta do it.” He jokes with a calmer tone, appreciating that Mickey isn’t going to make fun of him for being so anxious. 

Ian closes the door behind him once Mickey takes a seat and Mickey takes a moment to let his eyes roam over the console. The car is nice. Leather seats, only two doors but enough room in the back to fool around if they wanted. He turns to Ian as he enters on the driver’s side. 

“In that case, first date etiquette means you’re paying and no funny business.” Mickey blushes and is thankful that the only light coming in is from the glow from the street light.

“Oh yeah, I already got that covered.” Ian gives him a genuine smile. “Got that one straight out of the handbook.” He jokes as he starts the car and it roars to life. 

Mickey chuckles. He likes this. The joking back and forth feels easy, relaxed. Ian pulls away from the curb and starts driving into the city. Mickey thinks that if it weren’t for the texting and the way they have already opened up about some of their interests and upbringing, then he wouldn’t feel so calm right now. 

Ian asks Mickey how his day was at work. He showed interest when Mickey went into detail about the pimply faced kid who had a full blown argument with him about whether or not Cal Kestis could beat Obi Wan in a fight. First, Mickey had to outline all the reasons why those two characters would never battle one another, only to then explain that hands down, Cal would win. 

Ian laughs and Mickey wishes he could hear that sound again. _How can the sound of someone's laugh be so attractive?_

Ian suddenly pulls into the parking lot of a restaurant and it surprises Mickey at how fast time flew by while they were talking. Mickey moves to let himself out, however Ian insists that he waits for his date to open it for him - “it’s only polite”. Mickey rolls his eyes but sits back, smiling when the door opens and Ian is grinning down at him.

“Really trying to get those brownie points, huh?” 

“Yeah, my notes say that I’m aiming for a second date.” Ian squints at his hand, pretending to be reading from his palm while his left hand is extended to help Mickey out of the car.

Mickey takes his hand and steps out. His mouth is already sore from how much Ian is making him smile.

“You always put this much effort into your dates?” Mickey can’t help but put dates in air quotes when he says the word to Ian.

“Uh, truthfully no. But we can talk about those some other time. Tonight is about us.” He shuts Mickey’s door and slides his hands into his pockets, nodding in the direction of the restaurant in front of them. “What do you think?” 

It’s a fancy steakhouse with floor-to-ceiling glass windows. Mickey is impressed. It’s not so over the top that it screams _rich bitch,_ but it has enough class to show that Ian is taking this seriously. Making an effort. 

“Not bad. Looks can be deceiving though. It’s about the finer detail.” Even though he is talking about the restaurant, his comment is also connected to Ian. This dinner is really about getting to know Ian as a person and not just appreciating the fine packaging he comes in. 

Walking inside, the hostess makes a note of Ian’s name and walks them towards a secluded table in the corner. They’re seated beside a large window that overlooks an outdoor decking area, most likely used for functions. Fairy lights are strung throughout the plants and trees surrounding the area. Soft music is playing and thanks to the distance between their table and the other patrons sitting in the restaurant, it gives the illusion that they have the whole place to themselves. Ian pulls Mickey’s chair out for him, allowing him to sit and push himself in. 

“Wow.” Mickey keeps looking around. It’s beautiful and he keeps noticing something new that draws his attention.

“How did you hear about this place?”

“I drive by all the time for work, but I’ve never been inside. Figured it was nice. Doesn’t hurt to leave a good impression on my date, right?” He asks with a smirk, unzipping his leather jacket. 

Mickey runs his eyes over Ian’s body. His tight fitted v-neck makes Mickey salivate. Quickly picking up the menu in the hopes that Ian doesn’t notice, he glances at his options and the prices are steep. 

“So, ah. What is it you _do_ exactly?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Ian teases. “I’m a model, but I’ve done an acting gig here and there, trying to expand into the business.” 

_Holy shit. Of course he is a model._ “A model?”

“Yeah, like for magazines and billboards and whatnot.” Ian answers nonchalantly, letting his jacket fall off his shoulders and onto the back of the seat behind him.

Mickey pictures Ian standing around in his underwear, modeling next to some blonde chick that’s hanging all over him, touching him. He thumbs at his lip, trying to settle the jealousy that spikes inside him. 

“Anything I would have seen you in? I mean, I feel like I would remember if I saw you posing on a poster at the bus stop or something.” 

“I dunno, I’m doing mostly high-end fashion nowadays, so unless you read Vogue…” He trails off because he doesn’t want to spoil the big reveal just yet. 

“Doubt my paycheck would cover anything with a label.” 

The waitress stops by, asking if they are interested in any drinks while they continue to browse the menu. 

“Ah, yeah. Beer thanks.”

“Sure. We have craft brews, a Stout, IPA, Winter Wheat.”

“How about beer?” Mickey asks, interrupting her list. 

The waitress looks put off by Mickey’s response, but he isn’t into any of that fancy shit. He grew up drinking hot cheap beer from a can. The fact that it is cold is fancy enough for him. 

“Two glasses of whatever you’ve got on tap, we’re not picky.” Ian speaks up, trying to make Mickey feel more comfortable. Ian has gotten used to places like this from work functions, but he can imagine how Mickey is feeling.

Mickey looks at the menu and decides he can't go wrong with ordering a steak. Everything else on the menu has a list of ingredients he has no fucking clue about. He lets the waitress know his order when she returns with their drinks. Ordering the steak rare enough to hear it moo. He passes his menu back to her, takes a sip of his drink and savors the taste of the beer. _Shit that’s good._

Ian orders a salmon salad and passes his menu back. When the waitress leaves the table, he takes a sip of his beer and then asks, “Alright, now it’s my turn. Tell me something about you. Other than gaming stuff, cause I think we already covered that.” He winks to let Mickey know he’s only joking. 

“What do you wanna know? I mean, you know I’m South Side. Know I don’t speak to my family. And obviously, I’m gay. So, what’s left?”

“Something that makes you you. There’s plenty of things: your favorite color, your favorite food, a fear of spiders?” Ian suggests with a laugh. 

Mickey scratches the back of his neck. Talking about himself is not something he is generally comfortable doing. 

“Red?”

Ian smiles, remembering the joke he made about Mickey having a thing for redheads. Mickey continues to answer Ian’s questions.

“Steak, I suppose…I don’t know...” Mickey answers dryly, “and nothing scares me. Well. Actually, angry mums right before Christmas when the game they need is sold out, that scares me. But I mean, I grew up eating whatever I had available to me, which wasn’t much, so food is food, ya know...” Mickey has a feeling Ian will understand a thing or two about eating whatever they could find. He takes a sip of his beer for the confidence to open up more. Putting it back on the table, Mickey decides to just go for it. 

“My father is in jail for assault and murder in the second degree. I grew up having to deal drugs for him and assist in gun runs.”

He notices the way Ian doesn’t flinch at what he just said, so he keeps going. 

“He’s a fag basher. Any chance he got, he’d beat them black and blue. It’s why I never came out. I didn’t need to give him another excuse to lay a hand on me. So I hid who I was, from everyone. One day, he saw this couple walking down the street. Two guys holding hands. He jumped them. Beat them to the point where one ended up in a coma and the other didn’t make it.”

“He came home, cops were out looking for him and he walked into my room wanting me to cover for him.” Mickey scratches his nose with his thumb and looks down. “He caught me jerking off to a gay magazine and he lost it. He laid into me, pinned me beneath him so I couldn’t move. I was able to get in a few punches but then he pulled out his gun and ah, he pistol whipped me, more than once.” He is having trouble keeping his mind in the present. Talking about what happened, it’s sending him into the darkest parts of his mind. 

“My brother apparently stopped him. I was unconscious by that point, but the cops saw what he did to me, they had a witness from the attack so it gave them enough evidence to charge him. I woke up in a hospital with broken ribs and a broken collar bone. I had a fractured skull, internal bleeding and the knowledge that if my father ever got released, I was as good as dead.”

Suddenly feeling ashamed to be connected to such an animal, he wonders if he should have just hid his past, or have made up some lie about having a falling out with his family. The truth can always be hard to accept, he just hopes that Ian accepts his. 

“The minute he was sentenced, I got out of there. I got a job at Trade N Play, my first _legal_ job and I did everything I could to walk away from the life my father injected me into. I've been there now for four years and I guess, it saved me, you know. Who knows where the fuck I’d be if they didn’t say yes to hiring me. Not many people would have taken in a dirty white guy with fuck u-up tattooed on his knuckles.” 

Ian is horrified on Mickey’s behalf - but not _by_ Mickey, and that is the key distinction between people like them and the rest of the world. It is something only a fellow South Sider could understand because they all have a shitty parent or two. And Mickey’s sperm donor sounded a hell of a lot worse than Frank - or Ian’s sperm donor for that matter, who doesn’t even want him. 

“Hey, look at me.” Ian extends his hand across the table, palm up. He waits patiently for Mickey to take it, making eye contact with him again once more. There’s no need for Mickey to feel ashamed of where he’s from, the way he clearly does - and thinking so little of himself on top of that. Ian doesn’t see him that way at all. So, he makes it known - as clear as day, once Mickey’s palm is on his own. 

“You didn’t deserve that at all. But also, I won’t be one to let you talk down to yourself. Anyone would be lucky to have you, as an employee or otherwise.” Ian says with a ring of honesty to his words, deciding to start with the lighter side of their conversation. He squeezes Mickey’s hand reassuringly and continues, more than happy to be building Mickey up. Everything Ian knows about the guy in front of him, after a week of flirting and now all this personal stuff, makes Ian like him even more if that’s possible - including knowing about his past. Because Mickey overcame it all on his own, like a total badass, and he needs to know how amazing he is. “This job saved you, but _you_ put in the hard work. _You_ made it work for yourself by learning everything you could about games and being the best employee they’ve got. Other people will always judge us based on how we look - only certain people care to see what’s on the inside.” Ian pauses momentarily, letting that sink in. 

Ian is someone who wants to get to know Mickey - inside and out. He may’ve been after one thing the day they first met, but after talking to him all week, Ian has developed a crush that he doesn’t know what to do with. All he knows is that he wants to be around Mickey. And he hopes that Mickey feels the same. That’s why he’s going all out tonight. 

He waits a beat before attacking the elephant in the room. “Your dad…” He takes a breath. “Your dad sounds like a piece of shit and I’m glad he’s locked up and far away from you. You didn’t deserve to be treated that way. Love is love… you can love whoever you want to. If he can hurt you in that way, and a stranger who had done nothing wrong… he deserves to rot in hell.” Ian’s throat closes up at the heavy thoughts of Mickey recovering from his beating and the poor man who didn’t survive his run-in with Mickey’s father. “But, you’re _not_ him. And I know that already because you’re sitting across from me and holding my hand in public.” Ian tries a joke to lighten the atmosphere, wanting to continue after easing Mickey’s mind., “More than that, you bettered yourself by moving out and doing shit on your own. You’re doing what you actually want to do, and you’re free to be who you are. That’s a beautiful thing, Mickey.” Ian gives him a sad smile. 

“Listen, my family isn’t all too good either, but you have a choice on how that’s gonna affect you.” Ian sounds eerily like his therapist, but he doesn’t mind because he knows he got his point across. 

Ian starts rubbing his thumb across Mickey’s hand. It’s such a gentle touch, but it sends a shiver down Mickey’s spine. 

Mickey knows he doesn’t have to flinch away or mask the pain. He doesn’t have to worry about who in the restaurant can see them or fear someone reporting back to his father. Ian is seeing him for who he is and he has never felt more alive. Ian is accepting his past, not judging him or pitying him. He isn’t even running away or deciding this is a bad idea. 

The waitress comes with their food and Mickey hates that he has to let go of Ian’s hand. The loss of contact makes him feel cold. He mumbles a thank you as she places the plate in front of him. He looks up at Ian, his face soft with a small smile spread across his face as he feels two feet lock around his right foot. _Is he playing footsies with me?_ The warmth spreads through his body again as it welcomes Ian’s touch. 

“I’ve never told anyone that before.” Mickey takes a bite of his steak. _Fuck, that’s good_. 

Ian tilts his head at Mickey’s comment. 

“About my past. My father. I always figured it would scare any potential boyfriends away.” Mickey freezes once he realises he dropped the ‘B’ word on the first date. If Ian wasn’t wanting to run away before, maybe this would do it. For all he knows, Ian is just being polite till he can get him into bed. Have some fun, get a release and then say ‘Thanks. Maybe I’ll see you around in a year when I get my brother another game for his birthday.’

Mickey would love something more to happen between him and Ian, _how could he not?_ He is kind and a little cocky, but Mickey gets the sense that it’s all an act. He is hot as fuck, sensative and South Side. He ticks all the boxes. However, he is also a model who could get anyone he wants. _Maybe Ian doesn’t do relationships_ . Mickey has never had one so maybe he doesn’t either, but it’s something he at least wants to try. _Surely, Ian wouldn’t go to all the trouble of taking Mickey out just for a quick fuck?_

If Ian is the one who he is going to lose his virginity to, even if nothing else comes from it, he can accept that. Ian will probably ruin him for anyone else he tries to hook up with in the future, but that’s a sacrifice he is willing to make. With his head still aimed at his plate, he lifts his eyes to look at Ian through his eyelashes. Hoping the comment went over Ian’s head. 

“Potential boyfriend? The steak good enough to secure a second date huh?” Of course, Ian heard and zeroed in on the comment. He smiles at Mickey, taking another bite of his salad and then putting down his fork to rest his chin on his palm. 

“Shut the fuck up and eat your damn salad.” Mickey can feel the blush from his cheeks all the way down his neck. “Besides, I’m sure you don’t _do_ boyfriends.” 

Ian’s face falls at Mickey’s quick and cruel assumption. He’s never had the offer to be someone’s boyfriend - every other person in his industry more than willing to fuck and move on to the next momentarily unattainable model, until they fuck them too. 

“Uh… I get why you’d assume that.” Ian rubs the back of his reddening neck, looking down at his food. “But I’ve never had the chance, so I wouldn’t know.” He purses his lips and then picks his fork back up, avoiding all eye contact. Mickey’s harsh criticism got Ian thinking about why he’s never been on a date in the first place. And why he’s never asked anyone out - other than Mickey. 

Ian’s comment makes Mickey feel like a dick. Here he is talking about how people judge him for the way that he looks and he goes and does the exact same thing.

“Fuck. Sorry, man. I shouldn’t have-” Mickey drops his fork, making a loud clinking sound as it hits his plate.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Mickey loves what Ian is trying to do, but the first date jitters are making them both tense up with nerves and the pressure to make things perfect. Mickey figures they could both do with something more casual to help them relax and feel more comfortable.

“Um… yeah.” Ian nods and puts his fork down, lifting his hand to call the waitress for the check. “W-where do you want to go?” He asks Mickey as she walks away to pack their food into boxes and bring back the check. 

Ian feels like he’s lost his mojo around Mickey, from the way Mickey is able to read him so accurately. Ian has been hoping to bond with Mickey by opening up about his family as well, but the conversation has taken a turn that set him off balance. 

“You said you wanted to be taught how to play Jedi Fallen Order, so let's get those fingers loose.” Mickey loves the slight blush he sees on Ian’s face. The sudden turn in power is turning him on a little and gaming is his element. 

“Yeah?” Ian places his card into the bill when it comes, not bothering to check the final amount, assuming it is right. “Let's do that.” He doesn’t want to be too forward to assume that Mickey is inviting him over, so he doesn’t ask any more questions until he pulls out Mickey’s chair and escorts him to the door, holding their food like a gentleman would. 

He holds Mickey’s door open for him when they get to the car. “Where to?” 

“My place. Everything we need is there.” Mickey slides into the passenger seat and can’t help but smirk up at Ian. 

Ian smiles back widely as he shuts the door and runs around the car. “Sounds good to me.” He tosses himself into the driver’s seat and rushes to get the car into gear. He peels out of the parking lot, glancing at Mickey and noticing the excitement on his face.

*

Mickey opens his front door and is thanking the geek gods that he quickly tidied the place up before he left. It is a small one bedroom apartment but it is all he needs. The minute they walk in, they are standing in the living room, with a view of the kitchen and a small table. 

“Want a drink?”

“Yeah, got a beer?” Ian jokes, repeating Mickey’s request from the restaurant. 

Mickey laughs. Putting the food in the fridge and extracting two beers before closing the door.

“Cold can good enough or do you need something in a bottle?”

“I’ll take whatever you’re having.” Ian smiles at Mickey, trying to build common ground again. He isn’t going to drink too much, seeing as he has to drive home after this, but it’s been nice to just relax and drink with Mickey at the restaurant. He wants that feeling back. 

Ian glances around the space and then takes a few steps into the living room, getting closer to the entertainment center and looking at Mickey’s impressive collection of games and knickknacks. 

“I see you found my pride and joy.” Mickey hands Ian a can and cracks his own open. 

“Did you want me to start it up?” Mickey is a little nervous having Ian at his place. The comfort of gaming, something he is so comfortable and familiar with is calming him enough to relax around him. 

“Yeah, I can’t wait.” He smirks, taking a sip of his beer, wondering if Mickey will finally figure out he’s Cal.

Mickey turns on his PS4 and grabs the controller. He sits on the couch, Jedi Fallen Order already in the console from last time he played. Ian takes a seat beside him and although the couch has enough room for them both, he sits as close to Mickey as possible. Shoulders and thighs touching. Mickey likes it.

“Here. You start. Let me see whatcha got.” He watches Ian change Cal’s outfit, open the map and view the plant Bogano’s surroundings before he ventures off to find the Force essence. 

Ian smiles as he plays as Cal, reminding himself of what the buttons do as he clicks through them. 

“Ok, so see here, the trick is you need to jump and _then_ attack with your lightsaber. Otherwise they attack you first and you lose half your life essence.” Mickey reaches over to touch some buttons on the controller while Ian is still holding on. Electricity shoots through his body, causing Mickey to crave more.

Ian feels Mickey’s hands still over his own for a second too long and he immediately craves more. Scooting impossibility closer, he moves his controller towards Mickey. “Can you show me again?” He plays dumb purposefully. 

Mickey swallows. His mouth feels dry all of a sudden. “Yeah. So it’s, ah-” Mickey gets distracted when he notices Ian move his eyes down to Mickey’s lips then back up to his eyes.

“Yeah?” Ian asks distractedly, leaning in closer to Mickey. His eyes flutter closed for a moment, opening them again and meeting Mickey’s blue eyes. 

Mickey licks his lips, eyes darting to Ian’s parted ones. “Ian” Mickey barely whispers out his name before he feels Ian’s lips on his. 

Ian drops the controller onto Mickey’s lap as one hand reaches for the back of Mickey’s head, the other holding his cheek. He presses his lips harder against Mickey’s, opening his lips to the beautiful boy in front of him and breathing him in. 

_Who knew a kiss could feel this intense_? Slightly opening his mouth, Mickey can feel Ian seeking dominance and he willingly gives in. Mickey moans and he twists his body so he is facing Ian, placing his hand on the back of Ian’s neck. 

Mickey tastes so incredibly sweet it’s baffling, and Ian craves more. He leads the kiss out of habit, but as he puts his palm over Mickey’s cock, he reminds himself to take it slow - feeling Mickey shiver under his hand. He breaks the long kiss, pulling his tongue off of Mickey’s and opening his eyes, caressing Mickey’s cheeks with both hands to look into his eyes. “Sorry, that was fast. We can go slower. You can tell me whatever you want. I want you to be comfortable.” He pants. 

He wants it all. Everything. With Ian. He’s never felt more ready than he does now. He rests his head against Ian’s forehead, catching his breath. He closes his eyes as he leans into the touch of Ian’s hands cupping his checks. 

“I want you.” It’s a whisper, but he knows Ian hears him. The slight gasp that escapes his mouth says it all. 

Ian stands from the sofa and takes a hold of Mickey’s hands to pull him to his feet. He glances around and starts walking through the apartment, looking back to check on Mickey. 

Mickey’s heart is racing. He gives a small nod towards the door on the right to indicate that it’s his bedroom. As they walk inside, his heart starts to steady. He trusts Ian. He’s only known him for a week but that’s all he needs. Even if tonight only ends up being a one time thing, he knows that there isn’t anyone else he would trust more to lose his virginity to. He catches a glimpse of Ian’s face, the moonlight shining through his open windows being the only light in the room. _Is Ian nervous?_ The thought is quickly pushed aside as Ian leads him to the bed, the back of his legs hitting the edge. 

Ian pecks his lips again, reassuring both of them that they are okay. He lets the kiss deepen once more, sharing the air in their lungs and loving every second of it, but Ian breaks it to pull his shirt off over his head. It’s not in his DNA to fuck with his shirt on, so it always found its way off of his body once he gets hot and heavy. 

Ian watches blue eyes roam over his tattoos as he guides Mickey’s hands to his chest. “You can touch me wherever you want.”

Ian’s body is beautiful. Mickey takes the time to study the tattoos on his body as he caresses Ian’s pecs. He lets his hands gently roam downwards along his abs, before moving them up and against his ribs as he studies a large tattoo of an eagle on a machine gun. He traces the outline of the eagle, feeling Ian shiver under his touch. He slowly moves his hands back up towards Ian’s left pec muscle, just making out what looks to be wings tattooed over his heart. He can’t quite work it out in the darkness of the room, but it feels familiar to him.

Ian wants to get Mickey’s shirt off too - desiring to see what he knows is beneath Mickey’s clothes, but he needs to do this slowly - the right way. He places his hands on Mickey’s shoulders and pushes him gently so he lands seated on the edge of the bed. In the dim light, he turns to the lamp beside the bed and switches it on before he turns his gaze back to Mickey. “Figured I wanna see your beautiful mug.” He winks to lighten the mood, noticing the look of concentration on Mickey’s face. 

Ian steps between Mickey’s legs and gently guides him to lay back before he climbs up to straddle his waist. He leans down and kisses Mickey more passionately than he’s ever kissed anyone before, his lips and body showing how much he desires the man beneath him. Most importantly, Ian remains slow, letting Mickey get comfortable with making out with him before anything else. Ian’s nerves completely fade away when his tongue meets Mickey’s again and again. He’s been nervous all evening, until this point. He didn’t know if Mickey would trust him enough to take the next step with him, but here they are, so he must’ve done something right. 

Ian’s comfortable and familiar with sex in the same way Mickey is with his games, so he knows it’s in his hands to make this an enjoyable experience for Mickey.

With his hands running through silky red hair, Mickey closes his eyes as the kiss deepens. The taste of Ian on his tongue is intoxicating. Nothing has ever tasted so sweet. His hand roams down Ian’s broad shoulders and back, giving his ass a gentle squeeze. The small moan that escapes Ian’s lips causes Mickey to still. He opens his eyes and sees stunning green ones looking down at him.

“Everything okay? Do you want to-” Ian starts but Mickey interrupts him. 

“No. No it’s okay. It just suddenly hit me that this is actually happening. Not just some fantasy, you know.”

Mickey has tried the casual sex thing and it didn’t work for him. He thought that if he just started talking with some random guy online then he could hook up with him and get it over and done with. Jump into the deep end and put himself out there, but it never got any further than a dick pic or two though. 

Mickey grew up with a lack of connection from the people around him but now that he’s older, he finds himself seeking that out in a partner. Someone he can give all of himself to. He doesn’t know if that’s Ian, but he’s open to giving it a try for the first time. 

Maybe it’s the fact that Ian accepts him in a way his own family never did, or the fact that they’re both South Side, but that kiss? Mickey knows they are connected now and nothing will ever take that away.

As Ian pulls away, he notices Mickey’s eyes scanning over all his body the new light. Ian wants to do the same to the gorgeous man in front of him, so he slips his hands under Mickey’s back, and pulls Mickey closer to himself. He smiles as the gap between their bodies closes and he slides his hands under Mickey’s shirt to pull it off over his head. 

“Jesus fuck, you’re hot.” The words fall from Ian’s lips as he gently pushes at Mickey’s chest to get him laying back down, taking in the view altogether. That blush, the one Ian loved seeing so much in the store has returned and it makes his blood rush to his cock. From his cheeks, down his neck and a little over his pec muscles, a beautiful hue of red spreads across Mickey’s body. Ian is smiling brightly as he sits upright on Mickey, still straddling his waist. “Lemme get a good look at these.” He fans his fingertips over the smooth skin containing Mickey’s tattoos. 

Ian’s fingers lightly dust over each of Mickey’s tattoos and he closes his eyes, enjoying the sensation. Mickey opens them as he notices Ian giving special attention to the one on his bicep. 

“This is from Fallen Order, right?”

Considering they just saw the symbol at least ten times while they were playing the game, Mickey isn’t surprised Ian recognises the design. He coughs, a little embarrassed that his love for games is so evident, not used to anyone seeing his body but himself. “Uh, yeah.” 

Mickey posted a photo to his Instagram account the day he got his new chest piece. It drew in attention and suddenly he had a lot of eyes on him. It wasn’t meant to be about anything besides his excitement for his new tattoo from Uncharted. What seemed like a harmless geek out, turned into a thirst feast of random people commenting on his body. Mickey never took compliments well since he never received them growing up, so to have a bunch of strangers tell him how hot he is - how they want to lick his abs, ride his dick, have him scream their name - he was not prepared for any of it. 

Now, in the comfort of his own bedroom, Ian’s eyes wander over his body, it doesn’t feel anything like those strangers ogling him. His eyes are kind, his touch is caring. Mickey feels his dick twitch and from the slight eyebrow lift on Ian’s face, Mickey knows he feels it too. 

Ian’s smirk grows as he bends over to kiss along Mickey’s neck, pressing his lips slowly lower and lower as his hand rubs soothing circles onto Mickey’s waist. He lays flat against Mickey as his lips move lower and he presses them to Mickey’s collarbone, letting out an unexpected moan as Mickey’s hardness rubs against his own. “I want you, Mickey.” He whispers against Mickey’s warm, blushing skin. He leans back to look into Mickey’s eyes again as he brings his hand to the top of Mickey’s pants, waiting for a go-ahead to remove them. 

Mickey’s eyes wander down to the hands at his waistband and then back up to Ian’s face. He swallows. “You can have me. All of me.” 

Ian’s hand slowly unbuckles his pants and Mickey raises his hips, making it easier for them to be shimmied down his legs. Ian slides down his body as he drags his pants and boxers off his body in one swift motion - Mickey now lying in front of him as naked as the day he was born. 

“You got me too.” Ian smiles down at Mickey, choosing to strip naked as he stands from the bed - not wanting Mickey to feel exposed on his own. He is perfectly comfortable naked, but that isn’t true for everyone - and Mickey’s comfort is his first priority. He drops his pants onto the floor beside Mickey’s and crawls back onto the bed, propping himself up on his elbow next to Mickey and holding his cheek gently, “You ready?” He asks softly, searching Mickey’s eyes for any hesitation. 

“Yeah. I mean, it’s not like it’s the first time I’ve had something shoved up my ass. It’s just, the first time it’s attached to someone.” 

Ian snorts as he laughs at Mickey’s remark, blushing red himself at the embarrassing sound he makes. “Jesus, there really is no one like you.” He deflects, sitting up and looking around for a bottle of lube as a distraction, so Mickey can’t see his blushing face. 

“Top drawer, on the right.” He assumes Ian is looking for the lube. He watches as Ian reaches over, admiring the stretch of his body and the way his dick bounces against his stomach as he leans over. He hears the drawer open and a chuckle escape Ian’s mouth. 

Between a huge dildo and even larger Ben Wa beads sits a bottle of lube that’s half empty, “Shit, these are huge.” Ian pulls them out along with the bottle and holds them on his huge palm to try and gauge how big they are. “You probably know what to do with this then.” He chuckles, tossing the bottle of lube to Mickey as he stares in amazement at the beads laying across his lap. 

Mickey groans. He should have thought this through more. _Always hide the sex toys when expecting company, Milkovich_ . He quickly grabs the beads from Ian’s hand and throws them to the floor. Rolling so he is on top of Ian and pinning his hands above his head, he looks down, Mickey marvels at the beauty below him. The sudden shift in positions and dominance makes his dick ache to be touched. He _needs_ to be touched. “You want to rummage through my underwear drawer next or do you want to get on me?” 

Hearing the challenge in Mickey’s question, Ian flips them, putting himself back on top. The happy laugh that falls from Mickey’s lips when his back hits the mattress again makes Ian laugh too, using the raven haired man’s distraction to pin his arms down in competition - just to prove that he can.

Mickey never knew how much he likes to be manhandled until he’s right in the middle of it. It’s exhilarating and more fun than he could’ve imagined. _Shit, this man is going to ruin him._ He spreads his legs and allows Ian to lay between them, inviting him to continue.

Ian keeps Mickey’s hands in place as he kisses Mickey again, unable to resist kissing him after seeing his sweet smile. He deepens the kiss as his hips grind down against Mickey’s on their own accord, his length hardening even more the moment it slides across Mickey’s. He keeps it up until they’re both panting and desperate once more, breaking the kiss and his hold, leaning up and looking towards the drawer again. “You got any condoms?” 

“Fuck.” Mickey whispers. _How the fuck could he forget condoms?_ Ian’s body weight shifts above him as he leans on his elbow to look at Mickey from the side. “Never had a reason for them before. I didn’t think to stock up.” He runs a hand down his face in frustration. Glancing at the clock beside his bed, he takes note of the time, realising that nothing would be open now even if he wanted to run out and grab some. 

“It’s okay, I probably have one. It’s been a while so I have to check.” Ian sounds embarrassed as he rubs the back of his neck and climbs off the bed to get his wallet out of his pants pocket.

Mickey leans up on his elbows as he watches Ian rummage around. Curiosity getting to him, he can’t help but ask. “How long’s a while?” 

Ian bites his lip as he turns back to face Mickey, “I kinda swore off meaningless hookups a month ago. So, I haven’t needed this since then.” He pulls out a sleeve of three condoms and holds them up for Mickey to see. 

Mickey raises his eyebrows, “Planning on a big night?”

Ian cocks a smile, shrugging his shoulders. “Better to be over-prepared”

Mickey looks at the sleeve of condoms, his mind analyzing Ian’s words about meaningless hookups. He thinks back to how Ian behaved at the video game store. He came on strong, acting like everybody wants a piece of him and they should be so lucky if he were to select them for the night. Hell, Mickey figured he had a selection of men on rotation for every day of the week. “So, are you planning to break that vow tonight then or...”

Ian’s eyebrows furrow, but then he realises why Mickey is asking such a question. He sits at the foot of Mickey’s bed with a sigh, shaking his head. “I… no, the answer to that is no. I just… I know I laid it on thick the first day I met you but that’s just kinda how I flirt? I don’t know any other way and I know it turns some people off - like you...” Ian remembers their second interaction well and he really took it to heart that he fucked up his chance of starting off on the right foot with a good guy for once. 

Mickey sits up. The passion between them had faded but the feelings are still there. “Look, Ian. I didn’t give you my number expecting to get a boyfriend. But I’ve also never been interested in fucking around. When we first met, that’s honestly all I thought you wanted from me, I gave you my number aware of that, but I still didn’t like being played. If all you want is for this to be a one time thing, then that’s what it’ll be. I’d rather that, than nothing at all. After tonight though, I’ve come to realise that maybe - hopefully - I may have been wrong about what you were after.”

Ian nods along as Mickey speaks, and finally opens his mouth to say. “I want to have this go somewhere, if you do.” Ian speaks softly, playing with the edge of the condom wrapper in his hand so that he doesn’t have to look at Mickey. He feels vulnerable, but being honest about what he desires has that effect on him. 

Mickey sucks at words. Always has. He has been more honest and open with Ian that he has his whole life. There is something about Ian though, that just makes him want to speak his heart and his mind. _What the fuck is with that?_ He wishes they weren't stark naked while having this conversation. Being naked in front of someone for the first time is already making him feel vulnerable, now this - it helps that he can see Ian is also struggling with telling Mickey what he wants. “Course I do. I don’t know what it is about you, Ian. But you’re under my skin, man.”

Ian looks towards Mickey at that - the romantic meaning in his words is clearly lost on the man, but not Ian. He’s never heard something so sweet and meaningful directed at him. He feels his body start moving towards Mickey on its own accord, crawling up on the bed and depositing the condoms next to Mickey’s leg as he straddles the smaller man’s lap. “I feel that way about you too. Haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since the moment we met.” 

Mickey is lost for words. Tired of speaking, he pulls Ian down to his mouth, his hand cupping the back of his neck, running through his red hair. With his left hand, he feels around the sheets for the bottle of lube. He doesn’t want to break the kiss, Ian’s lips intoxicating, driving him wild. The passion between them is building up again and he can feel them growing hard. Finally getting his hand on the lube, he brings it in between them. “Would you like to do the honors?” Mickey wiggles his eyebrows flirtatiously, a sudden rush of confidence coursing through his body. 

“Yeah, I would.” Ian smiles cautiously, taking the bottle from Mickey and pushing on his shoulders to get him to lay flat once more. He squirts a dollop on his palm and begins warming the lube in his hand before he moves off of Mickey. Pressing a finger against his entrance while sitting on his knees next to Mickey’s hip, Ian looks towards his eyes to confirm he can continue. “Ready?” 

“Let’s see just how good your finger work is.” The smile Mickey’s joke brings to Ian’s face is worth the embarrassment from the reminder of his comment from the store. 

“You didn’t teach me anything fancy earlier, so I’ll work with what I got.” Ian jokes as he circles Mickey’s entrance, lubing it up before pushing inside. He keeps his pace slow and carefully watches Mickey’s face as he gets to the first joint, then the second. 

The sensation feels so different to when Mickey opens himself up. He can tell Ian is taking his time, but he is already craving more. Wanting to feel full, _needing_ it. “Ian, more.” 

“All the way?” Ian asks, his surprise clear as he waits for Mickey to confirm. Everyone Ian has ever stretched needed him to stay slow for the first few minutes because even his long fingers are a lot to take. 

Nodding his head yes, a sigh of relief slips from his lips as Ian’s finger pushes all the way inside. He feels Ian swirl it around his walls, giving him a slight stretch to make room for the second. “Another.” Mickey opens his eyes, locking them with Ian as he slips a second finger inside him.

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” He mumbles, resting his elbow on the bed and setting his chin on his palm as he watches Mickey in awe of him. He adds in another finger after pouring lube onto his hand again, making sure to make this as gentle as possible for a man who seems like he can take just about anything. 

He feels the way Ian’s fingers slide in and out of him. The way he scissors and twists his wrist. Ian curls his fingers, and then he hits it. “Oh, fuck!” Mickey’s back arches off the bed. Mickey has hit his prostate countless times, some nights being the only stimulation he gives himself to come. But the way Ian surprises him as he rubs against it, it sends electricity up his spine. “More.” He pants. 

“Jesus…” Ian whispers to himself, amazed by Mickey’s speed. It isn’t a competition or anything, but Ian’s noticing how fast time is flying by. He adds in a third finger, biting on his thumb nail nervously as he does and then plunging all three fingers deep into Mickey - enthralled by how well Mickey is taking it. He hooks his fingers once more and smiles at the sound it gets out of Mickey. 

“Need to make sure I’m ready to take what you’re packing.” Precum drips from Mickey’s dick. He’s made sure not to touch himself and the neglect is starting to make him ache. He reaches for Ian’s neck, needing to touch him. He pulls Ian towards his lips, breathing him in as if he’s the oxygen Mickey needs to survive. Mickey opens his mouth, the sweet taste of Ian mixes with the lust burning inside him. “It’s never felt like this before. Fuck.”

“That’s ‘cause there’s another person attached.” Ian chuckles teasingly, referencing Mickey’s joke from earlier. He moves back in to kiss Mickey a second time, knowing Mickey is craving something more just as he is. “You can take it so well, I know you’ll feel so good around me.” He whispers seductively against Mickey’s lips. His fingers arch inside of Mickey, knowing exactly where to aim.

The words send a blush across Mickey’s chest. Already hot from the way Ian is making him feel, he isn’t concerned about Ian seeing how the praise affects his body. “A+ for finger work. But if you don’t get in me now, we aren’t going to make it past the foreplay.” Mickey would love to lay here all night while Ian uses his body anyway he wants, and that’s when it hits him. Ian didn’t want this just to be a one time thing. They can do this over and over again in all the ways he can imagine. 

“I- oh?” Ian looks down as he slowly pulls his fingers out of Mickey. He notices Mickey’s dick leaking precum and leaving a wet spot on Mickey’s abdomen. “Oh shit.” He wraps his free hand around it and tugs on it out of pure selfish desire to know what he feels like. He knows Mickey wants to move on right away, but he can’t help but whine for a taste. “C-can I lick it up?” He isn’t used to being so verbal - his past encounters full of quick pants and nods - but he knows this is much better for his and Mickey mentality. 

“I’m all yours. Do whatever you want.” Mickey thought he’d hate being treated like a gentle virgin, about to lose their virtue or whatever. But each time Ian checks to make sure he is okay, to see if he is comfortable, his heart swells. For the first time in his life, someone is asking what _he_ wants. Showing that they care, that his feelings matter.

Ian smiles at the offer but he certainly won’t. He’s growing and learning and Mickey’s learning how to do this shit with someone else too, so they’re in the same boat. He laps at the head of Mickey’s dick with the tip of his tongue before flattening his tongue along the underside, swirling it around Mickey’s tip. He moans as he gets a better idea of what Mickey tastes like. Of course the taste causes his body to crave more. He wraps his lips tightly around Mickey’s tip and sucks once before licking at his slit, feeling like he’s sucking the precum right out of him by the way it’s flowing. He takes Mickey deeper with a moan, wanting his first blowjob to be impressive for him to remember. 

“Holy shit, Ian.” His left hand grabs for the sheets, knuckles turning white as he clenches onto them, trying to hold back from coming down Ian’s throat. _But fuck, I wanna do that next time._ Mickey’s right hand automatically finds itself in Ian’s hair, threading his fingers through his red curls, tugging slightly every time Ian bobs down on his dick. On instinct, Mickey thrusts his hips into Ian’s mouth. He feels his tip hit the back of Ian’s throat. The sudden sound of Ian gagging makes him pull back. “Shit, sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” Ian promises and kisses Mickey’s tip before smiling at him and clearing his throat of whatever noise came out of him a minute before. “I’m good to go, Mick.” He says sitting up and licking his lips clean after one last lick. “Do you want to keep going?”

“No way are we stopping now.” He reaches for the sleeve of condoms beside his leg and rips one off. Using his teeth, he tears open the foil and pulls it out of the wrapping. 

“C’mere.” Watching Ian crawl up his body, Mickey sits up just enough so he can roll the condom onto Ian himself. “Next time, I want to be the one choking on this dick.” He looks up at Ian under hooded eyelashes, giving Ian’s dick a quick squeeze now that it’s covered and lays back down onto the sheets.

An unintentional moan falls past Ian’s lips, but what else can he do when a hot guy is stroking his dick and his ego, talking about a ‘next time’ already. Their conversation before starting pretty much guarantees there will be a next time, but Mickey saying it right in the middle of everything fills Ian with pride that he’s doing something right. Knowing Mickey’s happy and having a good time, makes Ian feel over the moon. He slides over to lay between Mickey’s legs, kissing his shoulder softly before pulling back to look into Mickey’s eyes as he presses his tip against Mickey. Ian pours more lube right where they are connected, spreading it over the condom and he waits. “Ready?” 

Mickey can’t trust himself to speak, so he gives Ian a nod to continue. With Ian’s tip pressing against his entrance, he takes a breath in as Ian pushes inside him. “Fuck, so good, Ian.” His name falls from his lips, finally feeling that fullness he craves so much. Ian is only half way inside Mickey, allowing him to adjust to his size.

“Shit, Mick, you’re so tight.” He groans, straining not to blow too soon. Ian squeezes his eyes shut and bits his lip to keep from groaning from the struggle to stay slow. He slides all the way to his base before he even considers opening his eyes. When he does, he glances up at Mickey’s face, watching as he adjusts to being full of Ian. 

Green looking back at blue, Mickey takes in the moment. He’s finally breaking out of his comfort zone and being intimate with someone. And not just anyone, but someone that wanted more from Mickey than just his body. They wanted to be _with_ him, to _know_ him. _Ian wanted him._ He reaches up, pulling Ian towards him, resting his forehead against Ian’s. “It’s okay, you can move.” He whispers the words. No one else is around, but he wants it loud enough for Ian’s ears only. A moment just between them. 

Ian slowly rocks back, completely relieving the pressure on Mickey’s prostate but not pulling all the way out of him. He looks down to see the slick condom around him sliding in and out of Mickey, dropping his mouth open and moaning deeply, from some animalistic part of him, deep in his chest. “Oh my **_god_ **.” Ian moans loudly the next time he pushes fully in, bottoming out. “Mickey, you take it so good for me. This ass was made to be mine.” He pants, pressing forward onto his hands once he’s gotten his fill of watching himself fuck into Mickey, making eye contact once again.

Bending his neck forward, Mickey can see how Ian’s dick gets lost inside him. It’s pornagraphic. “Jesus, that’s fucking hot.” 

Mickey clenches himself around Ian, wanting to make the experience as memorable for Ian as it is for him. Mickey may be a bottom, but he sure knows how to take it. “That’s it. Give it to me, Ian.”

“Y-yeah?” Ian’s caught off guard by the permission, still keeping his hips at a manageably slow pace. 

“I’m not delicate. You saw those beads. You can probably imagine- uh- how good it felt, oh shit! Pulling them out of myself. Fuck, yes! Right there. Just - OH FUCK, DON’T STOP!” 

“Alright, stop me if you need to, okay?” He pants, making sure Mickey understands. “Hold on, Mick.” Ian pulls all the way out and snaps his hips all the way back into Mickey, slamming into him with long thrusts over and over until the beast takes over and Mickey’s tightness requires more focused attention. He thrusts harder and fast until he has the presence of mind to wrap his palm around Mickey. 

The change in speed and force has Mickey seeing stars. With each thrust, Ian is slamming into his prostate every-fucking-time. Sweat and precum are mixing on his chest. He’s never felt this worked up before. The added sensation of Ian palming his dick causes his body to arch off the bed, chasing after his touch. The sensitivity from being deprived has him dripping like a leaking faucet. “Fuck! Right there, Ian. I’m so close.”

Ian leans back on his heels and pulls Mickey up with him, seated on his cock and straddling his lap. He guides Mickey’s hands to his shoulders and lifts Mickey a few inches off of him so that he can still thrust up into him. “I’m close too. Cum with me, Mick.” 

“Oh, shit!” Ian’s command mixed with the pressure from the new angle is all Mickey needs. He tilts his head back, exposing his neck and submitting to Ian. “I’m coming. Ian, _fuck_ , fill me up.” 

Ian can’t help but press his lips to Mickey’s neck and inhale his sweaty, woodsy scent. He tightens his hand around Mickey and jerks him to completion. He supports Mickey’s body against himself with a palm in the middle of his back, to keep Mickey from falling back onto the bed as he continues fucking up into him. 

“I got you, Mick.” Ian moans as he does exactly what Mickey asks. He feels his balls draw up as he thrusts up into Mickey two more times, unable to hold back as Mickey clenches around him so tightly. He watches as the beautiful man in his arms falls apart and Mickey’s cum starts to streak out against his own chest and Mickey’s, excess sliding down the back of Ian’s fingers. 

“Ian! Fuck, Ian!” His dick throbs as he comes all over Ian’s hand, squirts landing on their chests as it mixes between them, sticking into their chest hair and binding them together. Mickey clenches one more time around Ian, feeling Ian’s dick pulse inside him as he comes. Mickey’s head is spinning, the euphoria of coming this hard makes him dizzy. He can feel his body wanting to crash, but Ian’s hands are still on him. Holding him. Keeping him safe and upright. His head falls to Ian’s shoulder, catching his breath, not ready to be let go. “That, was...”

“That was fuckin amazing. You’re fuckin amazing.” Ian adds, holding them together for a moment longer before he gently slides forward to lay Mickey on his back again. He can feel the cum between their chests and he knows better than to pull away so soon and let the sticky unattractive mess be visible just yet, so he lays against Mickey, tilting his head back to get a good look at him. Mickey’s face is flush and as sweaty as the rest of him, but damn he looks good. Unable to stop himself, Ian presses his lips to the corner of Mickey’s mouth, not having enough air in his lungs for anything deeper.

The kiss feels like butterfly wings against his lips. Tender. Sensual. Almost, _dare he think it_ , loving. “Thank you.” Mickey feels shy again, vulnerable. The sex is over, the passion is fading and he is now laying on his bed, naked in another mans arms. _Ian’s_ arms _._ “Never pictured my first time being so...” He looks into Ian’s eyes, trying to find the right word while reading the expression on Ian’s face. “Perfect.” 

Ian blushes bright red, pulling his lips into his mouth because he has no clue what to say to a compliment like that. “You don’t have to thank me.” He whispers shyly, his cockiness from days earlier is nowhere to be found. He is just humbled by Mickey’s honesty and openness. “It was perfect for me too.” He gently moves Mickey’s hair off of his face. “And now, let me show you some even better aftercare in your shower.” He peels himself off of Mickey and pulls out of him, standing up to discard his condom before coming back and offering Mickey his hand. “Come on. I’ll get you clean and back in bed in no time.” 

*

Mickey’s forehead leans against the cool tiles as Ian soaps up his back, rubbing soothing circles across his skin, wiping up all evidence of what just happened between them. Ian gently wipes between his cheeks, cleaning the area of the excess lube. His hole is still sensitive. His heart swells at the tender way Ian is being careful with him, feeling a kiss to the back of his neck. 

“I’ll go change the sheets.” Ian smiles, assuming Mickey hasn’t even thought of that yet since this is his first time. He’s planning on sticking around for a little while before heading home, so he wants to give Mickey a moment to himself. “Come out when you’re ready.”

Mickey stands under the spray for a few more minutes, processing what just happened. He runs his fingers through his hair, flashbacks of Ian’s mouth on his dick. His fingers inside him. The praise that escaped Ian’s lips. Feeling the heat course through his body, Mickey turns off the water and steps out. He wipes the steam off his bathroom mirror and takes note of the hickies that litter his neck. Marked. Claimed. Owned. He dries himself off and leaves the towel in the bathroom. 

Back in his room, he appreciates the sight before him. Ian is under the covers, hair wet and messy - his skin glistening with the afterglow of sex. Mickey can’t help but smile as Ian pulls the covers back and opens his arm, indicating that he wants Mickey to lay beside him. 

Mickey climbs in right away, resting his head on Ian’s right pec. He curls into his side and accepts that he, Mickey Milkovich, is actually cuddling someone. He brings his right hand up and begins to trace the tattoo on Ian’s left pec. Finally able to see it clearly with his mind no longer focused on being fucked senseless, he traces the wings, noticing what looks like a star of some sort in the middle of them. The image still looks so familiar to him. Then it clicks, like a lightbulb in those cartoon movies that appear above the characters head.

“Holy shit! That’s a Jedi Order symbol. Wait, you have a Star Wars tattoo?”

Ian chuckles softly and shakes his head at Mickey. “You still haven’t figured it out have you? And here I thought you were my biggest fan…” He teases lightly, poking Mickey’s side. 

“Biggest fan? What? Ian, I told you I’ve never seen your modeling work before. Besides, the fuck that have to do with Star Wars?” Mickey is sitting up now, his back against the headboard. 

Ian sits upright next to him and looks down at his tattoo. “I got the tattoo after the game I starred in got to number one on every goddamn chart.” He glances up at Mickey through his eyelashes and shakes his head once more. “I’m also an actor… well, now I am, because the Star Wars Gods plucked me out of the South Side and decided to make me one.” He turns to face Mickey head on. “I played Cal in Jedi Fallen Order.” He gauges Mickey’s face as he says the words. 

Mickey replays those words one more time in his head. _“I played Cal in Jedi Fallen Order.” HOLY FUCK!_ If his eyebrows could lift any higher, they’d be flying off his face. This whole time the _real_ Cal Kestis has been right in front of him. All those times he’s fantasised of being with Cal - jerking off to him, dreaming of finding a guy like him, he’s really just been thinking of Ian. “Bullshit!” Ian just stares at Mickey, that cocky smile back on his face. “You’re serious? You’re Cal?”

“Yeah, I’m serious. The scout found my modeling shit downtown, then found me on instagram, asked me if I’d do it. No way in hell would I turn that down. I was a fan to begin with but holy shit I started to love the whole universe even more once I got to be a part of it. So your obsession… I get it.” Ian laughs, still waiting for Mickey to start screaming like a fangirl. 

“So you mean this whole time, I’ve been fantasising about you?” He doesn’t give Ian a chance to reply, but he notices the look on his face as his eyes widen and his mouth opens, wanting him to elaborate. “Hold on, is this why you asked for my number? You saw my Fallen Order tattoo and thought you could hook up with a fan?” Mickey’s excitement is quickly being replaced with the feeling of being played. 

“No, no. I thought you were hot and I wanted to hook up with you. For you.” _Way to go Ian, putting your foot in your mouth as always_ , he thinks as Mickey’s face falls. “I wouldn’t do that.” That’s truthful. He’s never had the need or desire to hook up with a fan. He is genuinely taken by Mickey’s bumbling cuteness and beyond that, Mickey is the first guy he’s ever backhandedly asked out. “I was genuinely flirting with _you_ , blue eyes.” His smile is small but sure, placing a hand on Mickey’s thigh and squeezing gently. 

Mickey relaxes. He is always quick to jump on the defense. Something he learnt to do when growing up around his father, quickly having to prove that whatever Terry was angry about was not in fact his fault. He reminds himself of what Ian told him before they slept together, _“I want to have this go somewhere, if you do.”_

“Are you sure? You know, about this...being more than just a one time thing?” Mickey looks down at Ian’s hand and then up to his face. 

“I am _because_ you are.” He isn’t overly confident for once in his life, so he aims for honesty. “I’m done with pointless hookups and you said you’re not interested in those either. It’s kinda a perfect fit, huh?” 

“Yeah, yeah it kinda is.” He pushes Ian down, shimmining down with him so he can rest against Ian, taking his place back against his body. “Hope you weren’t planning to leave anytime soon.”

“You don’t want me to go?” Ian’s used to fucking and being rushed out of the door. He puts his arm around Mickey’s back and smiles down at Mickey as he rests his cheek against Ian’s pec once more.

“Please, we’re going _at least_ another round. You better be ready for me... I get _real_ bitchy if I don’t have something shoved up my ass a couple times a day. You’ll get used to it.”

“Yeah, I think I will.” Ian smiles and wrestles Mickey to lay on top of him, smiling as they lay comfortably chest-to-chest. 

*

The next morning, they stand by the door, holding onto each other gently. Mickey knows Ian has to leave, but he doesn’t want to let him go. One taste of Ian and he is addicted. A drug that he can’t get enough of. He’s buried himself deep inside Mickey - _literally_ \- and the thought of spending one day without Ian makes his skin itch. His hands slid under Ian’s shirt and grip onto his hips, nails digging into his flesh, leaving a few more marks for Ian to remember him by. He smiles against each kiss he lays on Ian’s lips. With the way he is feeling, the way _Ian_ makes him feel, all he can do is smile. 

“Fuck, they’re gonna hate me in the makeup chair today, your scratches are gonna be a bitch to cover.” Ian groans, “It’s a good thing you’re cute.” He flashes Mickey an award winning smile before leaning down to meet him in another kiss. 

“Well if you stay, I’d be happy to add to your collection. Maybe they can make the marks part of your character or something.”

“Oh my god, Mickey…” Ian laughs with a groan, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. Part of him really wants to stay, but his logical side reminds him he needs the paycheck. “How about I promise to come back tonight? Or you could come over to my place?” He offers, knowing he and Mickey are on the same page about wanting to be together after their wonderfully long night, full of multiple rounds and plenty of talking, all of their truths now out in the open. 

“Yeah, I think that can be arranged. Message me when you’re finished and I’ll come over.” He reluctantly lets Ian out of his grip. He notices that Ian doesn’t use his freedom to jump in his car and leave. 

Ian swoops back in with a hand around Mickey’s lower back, pulling the shorter man against him and planting a lingering kiss on his lips. “Can’t wait.” He smiles as he walks out of Mickey’s front door, a noticeable happiness in his walk as he bounds down the steps. Ian gets to his car, standing at his door, he pauses, taking one last look at Mickey. “I’ll see you soon, Mick.”

“See you tonight, Cal.” Mickey’s eyes look like a deer in headlights. Face palming, he accepts the embarrassment and lets it go.

Ian laughs, the goofy geek he met at the store reappearing in front of his eyes. “I told you.” He calls back, opening the door to get into his car. “Knew you’d find another name to call me.” He gives Mickey a wink and jumps in, closing the door behind him.

Mickey stands on the front steps of his apartment building, waiting for Ian to drive off till his car is out of sight, the smile on his lips feeling like his new normal. 

Ian wasn’t wrong. There were lots of names Mickey called him in the coming years. Sometimes Mickey called him Cal when they were roleplaying in bed. Mickey called him Ian when they were around his family, wanting to leave a good impression. It didn’t take long to introduce Ian as his boyfriend when they went out with friends. But, years later, the name he loved calling Ian the most is his husband. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. We had so much fun writing this so we hope you all enjoyed reading it.
> 
> Feel free to follow us at:  
> Instagram: @gallavich.geek  
> Twitter: @halewolf24
> 
> Instagram:@cam.monaghanfan  
> Twitter: @cam_monaghanfan


End file.
